Come Hell Or High Water
by PalmaLeggera
Summary: What if Claire and Bender had taken things further in the closet? How would things change come monday? And how will they deal with the consequences? Claire/Bender, Andy/Allison, Brian/OC
1. Come Monday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast club or anything associated with it. I am not making any money from this. This goes for the ENTIRE story.**_

_**Summary: What if Claire and John went too far in the closet? How would they react come Monday, and how will they deal with the consequences? **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Author Note: Hey guys, I'm back! This was previously uploaded under my name FIREGAMBLER but I had to sadly let that page finally rest in peace. (Creepy stalker people and then email crashed. Fail. So, all of the completed stroies on that page will remain there forever, but any new ones, and the completion of my old ones, will be here! REVIEW! **_

_**Chapter one: Come Monday.**_

* * *

"Your mother is home." Mr. Standish didn't _seem _angry, but then Claire new better than that. He hadn't approved of her gaining detention, but he'd already given her a speech this morning. He parked the car behind her mother's black BMW and killed the engine. Claire took a deep breath and sighed. Her mother hadn't known about her detention, or so her father had said. But would her father lie about where he was picking Claire up from, or would he throw her under the bus? She waited, seeing as how he wasn't opening his door either.

Taking a deep breath he turned to her. "Look, Clairy, why don't we keep that little boyfriend of yours a secret from your mother? I'm not sure it would be such a good idea to tell her…with things the way they are." _In other words, your mother's drunk again, which is why she's home so early, and I don't want to deal with her so keep your mouth shut._ Claire rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend," She stated, unlocking her door. "He's just…" _A friend? _Claire shook her head and closed her door.

"Well whatever he is, don't mention it to your mother. I'll tell her you were at Stacie's again, alright?"

Claire nodded and headed up the concrete path toward her two story home. To anyone else, Claire's father would sound like a cool guy. But Claire knew the truth. He was hopping to get Claire to like him _more _than Claire's mother. That way later, when they had a fight, he could bring it up. He could claim he was better parent and that Claire loved him more because of it. But the truth was, Claire couldn't stand either of them. No, she didn't hate her parents, but sometimes, she just wished her brother would have taken her with him when he moved out.

Slowly Claire opened the door and stepped into the dark foyer. As soon as her father closed the door behind them Claire headed for the staircase. She didn't make it. "Claire honey?" Claire froze on the first steps and watched through angry eyes as her father disappeared back to his study. "Is that you?" Claire took a deep breath and turned toward the dinning room. She could just see the flicker of candles in the dark room through the doorway.

"Yea, mom." She finally answered, waiting patiently to see how lucid her mother was.

"Stacie called about an hour ago, sweetie. I told her I'd let you know when you got back from shopping."

_So much for the Stacie story. _"Alright mom, I'll call her." Her mother never responded. Maybe she had just started drinking. After all, it was only eight o'clock, but then it could have been a bad day at the office. Claire rolled her eyes at that thought. It was always a bad day at the office. She took the stairs slowly, taking her time and trying to bring her head back down from cloud nine. There were so many thoughts, so many images, flashing through her mind that she could barely concentrate. She made it to the top of the staircase and turned down the hall, heading toward the last door. Once she was safely in her room, with the door shut, she picked up the phone and called her best friend.

Stacie had known Claire since freshman year. Both had been terrified at the thought of High School, both had had rich parents, and both had immediately been pulled into the popular crowd. To Claire, Stacie was the _definition _of popular girl. As soon as tryouts for cheerleading had begun, Stacie had been the first to make the squad. Claire however had settled for student council. With long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and the best body any high school girl could wish for, Stacie had quickly become head cheerleader, and most wanted girl in the school. Claire owed most of her popularity to Stacie.

"Hey, are you still in one piece?" Stacie asked on the third ring. Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"It was detention, Stace, not prison." Claire could almost see Stacie shake her head.

"You had to spend the entire day with Vernon! How is that _not_ hell?"

Claire laughed again. "Good point. Listen, are you going to that party tonight?"

Stacie paused for a moment and then sighed heavily into the phone. "Yes, actually, but I plan on being fashionably late so I don't have to leave for another thirty minutes. How about you? You going?"

"Nah, I think I'm gona get some sleep. You know, busy day."

"Yea, that reminds me. I called around five but you weren't home. Didn't you say you got out around five?"

"Yea," Claire answered. "But dad took me out to eat first. And the waiter took forever. Dad didn't even leave a tip."

"Really?" Stacie asked, sounding uninterested. "So how bad was detention?"

Claire's thought back to it and couldn't help but smile. She'd made new friends, and even overstepped some carefully placed boundaries. But could she really explain to Stacie about her new friends? Andy was fine; he was a popular jock that everyone in the entire school knew. But Allison was a recluse, Brian was a nerd, and Bender…her heart sped up at just the thought of him. John was on an entire different social chart. Yea, Claire cared about all of them, but would Stacie?

"It wasn't all that bad." Claire stated, choosing to play it safe. "Andrew Clark was there, so I had someone I knew."

"Andy was there!" Stacie practically squealed. "Did he say he was going to the party tonight?"

Stacie had had a crush on Andy since the moment he became popular. It had always irked Claire that before Andy had become the star of their wrestling team, Stacie hadn't even know the boy existed. She'd never once even looked his way. But now that he was _Mr. Popular,_ Stacie was practically drooling over him. Well, she was going to have a rude awakening come Monday when she saw Allison. Claire frowned. That was _if _Andy and Allison were together.

"Hello? Earth to Claire!" Claire shook her head.

"Sorry, yea, I think he mentioned something about the party."

"Oh I hope he's there. What should I wear?" Claire halfway listened to Stacie as she ran through her list of clothing and waited for Claire to pick out an outfit. Because Stacie _was _her best friend, Claire helped and then waited while Stacie put it on.

"So who else was in detention?" Stacie asked and Claire took a deep steadying breath. What harm would it do to tell her who was there?

"Well, Allison Reynolds was there."

"Who?"

Of course Stacie wouldn't know who Allison was. Allison wasn't popular. And Claire couldn't really blame Stacie because, if she was being honest, she hadn't known who Allison was either until detention. And she hadn't really been pleasant to the girl in the beginning. "She's kinda of…antisocial. Short brown, messy hair, usually wears long black skirts and lots of layers."

"The girl in our Science class?"

Claire frowned. Allison was in their science class? How did Claire miss that? She concentrated for a moment and remembered seeing Allison once or twice. She'd never thought anything about the girl, except to comment on how horrible her style was. "Yea," Claire stated, quilt snatching hold of her, "That's her."

"I bet she was really weird." Stacie stated. "What did she do to get in there? Kill someone?"

Claire's frown deepened. This wasn't what Claire wanted to talk about. It had suddenly become a bad idea to talk about detention. Unconsciously her eyes darted to the alarm clock on the other side of her bed and she sighed in relief. "How fashionably late are you planning on being, Stace? It's almost nine."

"Yea, but, we haven't finished talking!" Stacie protested.

"Well, I promise I'll tell you all about it Monday."

"Wait, what are you doing tomorrow?" she demanded.

Claire sighed. Did the girl ever listen to anything she said? "I told you, Stace, I've got to go with mom and dad to the Country Club festival. I thought you were coming too."

Silence. Finally Stacie replied, "Yea, maybe. I guess I'll go if you go. But you have to promise to tell me about detention."

"Alright fine. We're gona be there all day anyway."

"Talk to you tomorrow!" Stacie called and Claire repeated it back before clicking her phone off and lying back in bed.

She was convinced now, that her friends wouldn't accept her _new _friends. If Stacie thought that poorly about Allison, a girl she knew nothing about, what would she think about Brian, a known nerd, or John. _Everyone _knew John Bender. Or rather, everyone knew who _Bender _was. Claire was almost positive only the breakfast club knew John's first name. Bender was the local badass, who frequented detention and was thrown out of class more than the trash. And if Stacie couldn't even accept them, no one else in their group would. So what was she supposed to do? What happened on Monday?

What happened when she went to science class? Would Allison want her to sit beside her? Would she even speak to her? And if she did, how could Claire say anything back? Stacie was in that class, and if Claire started speaking to _the weird girl _Stacie might stop talking to her. Then where would Claire be? She'd loose all of her friends! But, if she ignored Allison, she'd lose her as a friend, and possibly even Andy.

And what about Brian? What happened when he passed her group in the hall, or in the cafeteria? Would he say hi? Would he want to sit with Claire? He was a known nerd, one her friends made fun of. His entire group was practically the butt of all of their jokes. How could she possibly be nice to him without her friends looking down on her? But if she ignored him, he'd fall into depression again, or worse. What if he brought another gun to school? What if he finished the job this time? It'd be all her fault, because she didn't have enough backbone to stand up to her friends!

Her heart sank with each fault and finally her thoughts landed on John. His friends _hated _her group of friends. They were on complete opposite ends of the social chart. The problem was, both groups ruled the school in their own way. Claire's group of friends was envied by everyone. They were well known and popular because everyone wanted to be them. They were the athletes, the smart, beautiful, kids. The popular crowd. But John's friends were just as popular. They were the local bullies, the bad boys, the ones that the kids secretly wished they could be. They were the ones that stood up to the teachers and said what ever kid had always wanted to say. They were the rebels.

So the students were divided. Some wanted to be the popular kids, for the attention, and the status, and because their parents would like them more, but at the same time, the students that weren't being picked on by them wanted to be the bullies who stood up for what they believed in and had more backbone than the entire school combined. The ones who did what they wanted when they wanted and screw the consequences.

Claire knew that better than anyone. She'd said those exact words earlier on that day. She'd finished dolling up Allison and headed back out into the library. She had intended to walk back to her desk and watch Andy's face when Allison came out, but that's when Vernon had come back in. He'd barely even looked in the door long enough to say, "Detention's over." Before it had closed behind him again. He reopened it and sighed, "Someone go get Bender."

Claire had immediately volunteered. She told Brian, who was still writing _their _paper, and Andy who wasn't even paying attention to her, that she'd meet them in the hallway and then she'd slipped out of the room. Vernon's office door was closed and Claire took a deep breath before heading toward the utility closet Bender had said he was in. She reached the door and took a deep breath. Her mind was spinning with his words from before, and everything in her wanted to…wanted to what? Kiss him? She'd closed her eyes took a deep breath and said, "Screw the consequences."

When she'd opened the door John had been staring off into space. He'd looked up just as she leaned against the door to close it...

* * *

"You lost?" he asked and she smiled at him. Her heart sped up when he smirked back at her, a nice smirk. She moved to kneel in front of him and he turned away, suddenly shy. He stared at the wall to her right and, taking a deep breath; she leaned forward and kissed his neck. His head snapped back to stare at her when she sat back.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, his voice sounding curious and kinder than she had ever heard it.

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't." she answered honestly.

"You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other?" he asked and she nodded. Still grinning he continued, "Wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Claire frowned. Yes, he would, but she didn't want to use him like that. Or at all for that matter. She wanted more than just someone to use against her parents. She wanted John, as what? Her boyfriend? How well would that go over in school? Instead of answering his question, she asked one of her own.

"Were you really disgusted about what I did with my lipstick?"

"Truth?" he asked, still grinning.

"Truth." She repeated.

He nodded, still grinning. "No."

Her heart sped up."No?" she asked, and he nodded again. She leaned forward and before she could think twice about it she kissed him. He was too stunned to respond at first but when he did he was all passion. His hands moved up to pull her closer to him, so close that she had to put her hands on his chest to keep herself from toppling into him. Their kiss deepened and before Claire had known it they had stripped their clothes off and he had stood up, pulling her with him and then spun to pin her against the wall with his body. Everything had happened so fast. Claire had been frightened at first, but John had been gentle, gentler than she ever thought possible, and as he kissed down her neck he had whispered, "I won't hurt you. I promise. I'll never hurt you."

* * *

His words rang in her ears now as she remembered the heated encounter. Her hand moved up unconsciously to her empty earlobe where the diamond stud used to hang, the diamond stud that was now in John's ear. What happened to _them_, come Monday? He had already said his friend's wouldn't accept her, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her friend's wouldn't accept him. So where did it leave them? For a moment, her mind drifted to English and Romeo and Juliet, who both died in the end. She took a deep breath and shook her head. Could she possibly ignore John now? He was her first, and a small part of her wanted to be with him more than anything. But a much larger part of her was terrified of what her friends would think.

"Dear God," she prayed as she slipped under the covers. "Help me, come Monday."

* * *

_** REVIEW! I'm going to keep the chapters coming. There will be slight changes in the ones that have been already written (because I need to change the time line a bit to make things more realistic. Those of you who have already read it know what I'm talking about.) So there may be differences but nothing to severe. REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	2. Saturday Festivities

_**Come Hell and High Water**_

_**Summary: What if Claire and John went too far in the closet? How will things change Monday and how will they deal with the consequences? **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast club and am making no profit from this.**_

_**Author Note: Okay, so I decided to do Saturday, just so you can get a feel of what Claire and Andy are like outside of detention. So here goes everything! Read and Review! **_

_**Chapter Two: Saturday's Festivities**_

* * *

Claire blinked at the sun as she climbed slowly out of her parent's car. Already her parents had plastered on their fake smiles and happy faces, attempting to make the rest of the world, or rather the social world, believe that they were just one big happy, perfect, family. What good liars they were. Claire hugged her long pink knitted sweater tighter to her, smiling as the fluffy bottom brushed against her white boots. Her soft pink shirt was a button up, and her white pencil skirt stopped just above the boots, making sure that she stayed warm.

For a moment, she stood by the car, taking in all the activities that currently occupied the Country club's picnic area. Large decorative booths were set up everywhere, from dunking booths to kissing booths and even apple bobbing. Claire was unimpressed. She'd been to this festival every year since she was born it seemed, and every year she became more painfully aware of how much she hated it. There was just something about fake smiling faces that made Claire want to scream. But no one dared show any kind of bad behavior at the country club, because they all had to prove that _they _had the perfect family. Even if they didn't.

"Claire!"

Claire jumped and turned just in time to see Stacie running up to her. Stacie was wearing almost the same outfit as Claire, just in blue. The two had picked the outfits out together, and had since then worn them to the festival every year. Blond hair bouncing on her shoulder's Stacie jogged toward Claire and then wrapped her in a warm hug. "You're really alright!" she cried, and then laughed at her own joke. Claire laughed too, feeling a weight lift from her chest almost immediately.

Stacie locked her arm with Claire's and then pulled her toward the activities, smiling from ear to ear. "So I got us out of the kissing booth this year." She stated proudly and Claire laughed.

"How did you manage that?"

Stacie pretended to cough. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Peter's," she said, pretending to be sick, "But Claire and I both came down with it last night. I'd hate for someone to catch it from us."

Claire laughed again as Stacie coughed.

"Genius." Claire stated, proud of her best friend.

"I know," Stacie laughed. "I just couldn't stand having to kiss another nerd. Just because they can't get a girl, they pay to kiss one. It's disgusting." Stacie laughed again, but this time Claire had to force it.

"What's so funny?" Immediately Claire lightened up as they turned to face Andrew Clark. He was grinning at them, although he looked absolutely hilarious in his 'rich boy' outfit, a blue sweater over khaki slacks.

"Oh nothing," Stacie said, batting her eyelashes. "How are you, Andy?"

Andy's smile brightened, completely oblivious to her flirting. "Fine, you?"

"Wonderful, now." Stacie answered while Claire fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Listen, Claire, have you seen Allison?"

Claire stiffened and Stacie released her arm. "Allison Reynolds?" Stacie asked, eyeing Andy suspiciously. Andy nodded, still completely clueless.

"Yea. Have you seen her?"

"Why would we see _her _in a place like _this_?"

Andy frowned and Claire remained silent, opting to let him handle this by himself. "Because I invited her last night. Her dad's a member and she said she usually didn't come, but I thought maybe since I had invited her…" Andy trailed off and Stacie glared.

"No." She hissed. "We haven't seen her. Try looking somewhere else." And with that she snatched Claire's arm and yanked her in the opposite direction. Claire sent an apologetic look to Andy who shrugged and waved before heading off to find Allison. _So they **are** making it work,_ Claire thought to herself, and couldn't help the smile that spread over her features. _Good for them. _But when she glanced at Stacie, who was still pulling her along, she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They had no idea what they had just gotten into.

"Can you _believe _him?" Stacie cried once she had walked far enough away to suit herself. "I mean, he's all over me one minute and then asking for that…that…_slut _the next! AGH!"

Claire yanked her arm away from Stacie's and remained silent. She nearly had to bite her tongue off to keep from defending Allison. If there was one thing Allison was _not, _it was a slut! The girl was a virgin for goodness sake! But Stacie wouldn't understand that. Right now, all Stacie understood was how someone was taking a boy away from _her_, the queen of all boys.

"I bet she tricked him some how. Or used some kind of magic on him!" Stacie suddenly gasped. "What if she's a witch?"

Claire couldn't help interrupting here. "Oh come on, Stace. A witch?" Stacie glared at her.

"You were in detention with them! What happened?"

Claire gulped. "N..nothing." she stammered. Stacie raised an angry eyebrow. Their conversation was interrupted, thankfully, by the rest of Stacie's group finally spotting them.

"Claire, Stacie! Hey!" Denise called. Denise was another cheerleader, right under Stacie. She had the black hair of an Egyptian goddess and the complexion of one as well. If there was a pecking order, Denise was second to Stacie and maybe Claire. She was at the head of the group, waving at the girls and getting the rest of the group's attention. Claire was just grateful for the distraction.

"Hey, have you guys heard?" Sarah asked. Sarah, and her twin sister Holly, were next in the pecking order, with brown hair and doe-eyes that the boys simply swooned for. The only difference in the two was the length of their hair. Sarah's was long, while Holly's was almost as short as Claire's. Personality wise, they were exact replicas.

"Andy has a new girlfriend," Holly finished for her sister. It was a habit Claire often found annoying.

"Yea, I saw them with all the jocks a minute ago. Andy was introducing her to them," the last member of the group, Ashley, informed them. Ashley was also a red head, but her hair was much darker than Claire's. "You'll never guess who it was!"

Stacie scoffed. "Oh I bet I will. Allison Reynolds, right?"

Ashley frowned. "Yea, how'd you know?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "He was asking if we'd seen her a while ago. Little freak. I bet she's cast a spell on him."

"She's not a witch," Claire stated again but was once again ignored.

"I bet Jewels would know all about her! We'll have to ask her tomorrow at school!" Holly declared.

Claire frowned. Jewels was the last member of their group. She was a quiet blond that no one seemed to pay much attention too, unless they wanted juicy information on someone. Because Jewels was so quite, she often heard rumors and secrets the others didn't. People tended to forget she was there. But because she was practically a walking gossip book, the popular group had recruited her. They were never mean to her, and treated her just like they treated the rest of the group, but Jewels never really fit in, and kept to herself most of the time.

"Why isn't she here? I just saw her mother a minute ago?" Denise demanded.

"Yea, she had some report due tomorrow and had to stay home to work on it. I swear, that girl needs to get her priorities straight." Sarah answered.

Claire almost laughed. The group continued gossiping with one another and, absently, Claire's eyes began to wander. She spotted Andy in the group of jocks by the kissing booth and grinned. He had his arm wrapped around Allison, who had dressed in almost the same outfit she'd shown up to detention in the day before. The only difference was her hair was pushed back by a black headband. Well, it was a start. She looked happy, or as happy as Allison could look, but she was also almost clinging to Andy. Claire could almost imagine what Allison was feeling, how unsure and insecure she felt.

She needed a friend. But Claire knew she couldn't go help her. Stacie already hated Allison, and if Claire tried to be friends with her, even if she claimed it was only for Andy's sake, Stacie might never speak to her again. Claire looked away and sighed. No, thing were definitely not going to be easy. She took a deep breath and forced herself back into the conversation the girls were having around her, concerning the hottest jock in the school. Briefly, her mind filtered back to Andy with his arm around Allison. Was there any chance that Claire could have that kind of relationship…that kind of backbone…with John? And if she could stand up to her friends, would he stand up to his? Things were going to be very interesting tomorrow, and for the first time in her life, Claire didn't want to go to school.__

* * *

Okay, okay, I know it was short and I know John wasn't it in. But I promise he will be in the next chapter! Him and Brian! I just had to have this chapter so you could see Andy, Allison, and Claire outside of detention, and so you could get to know how shallow Claire's friends really are. Will she grow a backbone, READ AND REVIEW to find out.


	3. Facing The Music

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast club or anything associated with it. I am not making any money from this. Author note: Okay, so this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Monday! Yes, John and Brian will both be in this one. I'm not sure how much of a confrontation there really will be, but I don't want Claire to have to choose yet. So it might be a little slow getting into the real conflict. Anyway, read and review! **_

_**Summary: What if Claire and John went too far in the closet? How would they react come Monday, and how will they deal with the consequences? **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Chapter three: Facing the Music.**_

Monday morning. Claire stared up at her ceiling wondering how on earth things were possibly going to work out. Her alarm was due to go off any minute, yet she wasn't sure she could climb out of bed. She'd never felt this nervous in her entire life. It wasn't as if she didn't know what was going to happen. She already had a general idea. First, she knew that her friends would never, under any circumstance, accept any of the Breakfast club members except Andy. On second thought, with Andy flaunting Allison in front of everyone and introducing her, he might not be accepted any more either.

Second, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt, she wouldn't be able to talk to any of them. If Allison came up to her, she'd be able to be nice and claim it was for Andy's sake. But if Brian, or God forbid John, came up to her...she'd be royally screwed. But she was almost positive John _wouldn't _come up to her. She remembered his words all too well. _"As far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen!" _His words had hurt her more than anything. But that had been _before. _Before they took it too far. Before he kissed her goodbye and she gave him her diamond earring.

So now what happened? Everything in her wanted to try to make things work. She wanted to be as strong as Andy and introduce John to her friends, and have him introduce her to his. More than anything she wanted to see what his world would be like. But how could they possibly work out? The loud beeping of her alarm interrupted her thoughts and she took a deep breath as she hit the off button and rolled out of bed. "Guess I'm about to find out."

John Bender was in pain. His entire right leg was throbbing with it, and he winced with every step he took. It was earlier Monday morning, and he was having to walk to school, again. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered showing up. He winced as he stepped wrong on his right ankle and paused to lean against the wall to the seven eleven on his street. "Stupid dreams." He muttered, furious with himself. Usually, on a Monday morning, or any morning for that matter, he was the first one up in his house. If he was the first one up, he could get dressed and out of the house before anything happened. But today, he'd slept in.

Technically it hadn't been his fault. Usually he had nightmares and tossed and turned and woke up with the sun. But last night, last night he'd been dreaming. For the first time in a long time. He closed his eyes as he remembered the dream. He'd been dreaming about _her. _He'd heard her voice, felt her kiss, and not wanted to wake up from that heaven. Because in that heaven, someone cared about him. In that heaven, someone had given him their all. She'd given him everything, the most valuable possession she had. And it had meant the world to him.

But it had cost him when he woke up. His parents were up arguing in the kitchen. He'd cursed, showered as fast as he could, snatched his wallet and cigarettes and made a dash for the front door. He hadn't been quick enough. "Hey worthless!" His father's voice had called and he had frozen with his hand on the door, cursing dreams, his luck, and beautiful women. "Get your sorry ass in here."

Regretfully John had turned to face the music and stumbled into the kitchen. "Where do you think you're going?" His father had asked. Currently, Mr. Bender was sitting at the table, glaring at John who was leaning in the doorway. Mrs. Bender was cooking, and judging by the hand print on the left side of her face, she had not wanted to cook anything at all.

"I'm going to school, dad." John stated.

"You mean they're letting you back?"

"Yea, dad. It was only detention."

John's father glared. "Are you back talking me?"

"No, dad." John forced out, fighting every nerve in his body that urged him to turn and run for the door.

"You think you're smarter than me?"

"He does," his mother answered for him. John's eyes widened

"No, dad." He promised. But his father simply glared.

"What's that around your ankle?" he demanded.

John glanced down at the ratty red bandanna he had tied around his right ankle this morning. "It's a bandanna." he answered honestly.

"It looks stupid. Take it off."

John frowned and turned away, heading for the door. "I said take it off!" His father roared but John ignored him. Maybe if he could just get to the door...but his father's hands wrapped around his hair and yanked him back, watching as he crashed into the floor. With a flick of his wrist his father revealed a pocket knife and bent down toward John's leg. He didn't even lift the bandanna away from his leg. Instead he cut right into the knot, through the knot and into John's flesh.

Tears stung behind his eyes but John refused to make a sound. He bit his lip so hard he was positive it was going to be bruised and bloody when he let go. But because he made no sound his father sliced up his leg with the knife, making sure that the bandana was completely in shreds, and barely hanging onto his leg. Then he clipped his knife closed and returned to the kitchen. "You do what I say, boy." he called.

For a moment, John didn't move. He simply stared at the bloody mess that was his right leg. Then slowly he sat forward and grabbed the remains of the bandanna. He pulled his scarf off from around his neck and wrapped it around the wound, trying to get the bleeding to stop. He gritted his teeth against the pain and forced himself to stand up. Maybe things would get better once he got to school. With that thought in mind he had forced himself out the front door.

Now he shoved himself away from the wall and continued to limp toward the school. It was getting easier to ignore the pain, and he wasn't limping as bad. The bleeding had stopped, and John was sure no one would notice the blood on the dark red scarf anyway. Just in case, he pulled his pant leg down over it and winced when the jean material rubbed against the still fresh wound. He needed a cigarette.

Once he made it on school property he forced himself into his normal swagger. He noticed the group of kids already crowded around the steps but ignore them, searching for only one face in the crowd. He didn't even realize he was searching for her until he spotted her. She was leaning against her locker, surrounded by a group of girls who were all chatting and laughing and carrying on about something he didn't care to know about.

Her hair had been straightened today, making her look absolutely angelic. But her features were downcast, and she was starring at the toes of her brown boots instead of listening to the group around her. He remembered briefly her words from detention. _"I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say! You don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you!" _

Maybe she hadn't been lying. Maybe, just maybe, she really did hate it. He watched her for a moment, willing her to look up and meat his gaze, when a strong hand clamped down on his left shoulder and spun him around. Immediately John's right hand fell into his pocket and his left hand batted the other hand away.

"Wow, Bender, relax, it's just me."

John huffed and leaned back against the locker, keeping his hand in his pocket. "I know." he stated casually. His best friend Tom raised his eyebrow. "So how was hell?"

John rolled his eyes. "Let's just say, next time you want to pull a fire alarm..._you _pull the fire alarm."

"Oh come on, Johnny" Tom stated, wrapping his arm around John's shoulder and pulling him down the hall, away from Claire. "I'll take the blame next time. I promise."

"I've got eight weeks in there anyway. Might as well make it worth it."

"Eight weeks!" Tom cried. He paused to run a hand through his sandy blond hair. "Jesh, Bender. How are you gonna make up for eight weeks of practice."

"I'll figure something out." John promised. "Maybe the rest of you knuckle heads could get detention and we could practice there."

Tom laughed and then frowned. "Actually, that might work." John rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he stated heading toward the double doors leading to the football field. "First period's about to start." Tom fished in his pocket before pulling out his lighter and smirked. Together, the two friends headed out toward the stadium, just as the first period bell rang.

Claire got out of her first period five minutes early. She was heading down the hall toward her second period when she heard the double doors open. She stopped and turned just in time to catch a glimpse of the tail of a gray coat as it turned down the opposite hallway. Claire's heart sped up. She knew that coat. She would know it anyway. And what better time to see him then when there was no one around but them? With that thought in her head she raced off toward him. When she rounded the corner she heard raised voices. John wasn't alone.

John and Tom finished their smoking session for the day and turned back toward the school. They had five minutes before shop class, and neither one of them cared. Together they entered the school again and took of left, heading toward the shop class. He didn't make it though. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brian Johnson heading into the men's bathroom. He paused, ignoring Tom who didn't notice, and watched as two large football players followed Brian in. Both were smirking and John's blood boiled.

"Hey, man. I'll meet you there." He called to Tom who shrugged and continued on down the hall. Brian turned toward the bathroom and, biting his lip to block the pain, hurried after the two football players. He paused to wait out the pain outside the bathroom door and then he slowly opened it. Not wanting to draw attention to himself yet he peeked around the door and surveyed the scene.

Brian had just been shoved into the wall, thankfully still fully clothed. "Come on, brainiac. Just give us the answers to Gregory's test and we'll leave you alone."

John swore under his breath.

"I don't know the answers," Brian lied. "I swear. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise." The football players shoved him into the wall again and held him against it so that he had to turn sideways. His nose was bleeding, and John's patience snapped.

Picking up the first tune that popped into his head he began whistling and walked into the bathroom, pretending that he hadn't seen anything at all. He glanced at the boy's, who had released Brian, and then turned toward the urinal.

"Hey," one of the football players called. "Do you mind, we are trying to make a deal here"

John glanced back over at them. "I don't mind. Go ahead." He stated and turned back to the urinal.

"Hey, budy." the second one called. "My friend means, get out before we throw you out."

John sighed and stopped whistling. He turned toward the jocks and crossed his arms. "Last I checked, this was a free country." Brian's eyes were huge, probably with fear, but he was smart enough not to say anything. Good, the last thing John needed was Brian saying something stupid. He was already in pain as it was. He really didn't want to fight these two.

"Look, man. Just turn around and leave, and there won't be any trouble."

John sighed. "I can't do that." He stated, glancing up at the ceiling. "Not until you let him go." He couldn't believe the words had left his mouth, but now that they had, there was no turning back.

"The nerd a friend of yours?" the jock on the left asked.

"You could say that." John stated

"Well then, maybe you can convince him to give us what we want."

"Let him go." He ordered, no longer in a playful mood. The jock's ignored him and turned to shove Brian back into the wall again. John flipped his knife out of his pocket, the click echoing in the bathroom around him. "I said, let him go."

Both jock's turned to glare at John. Momentarily forgotten, Brian fell to the floor. John took a step to the side and the jock's mocked him. Brian was smart enough to whisper a thanks and dart out of the bathroom just as the first jock lunged for John.

Just as Claire reached the boy's bathroom Brian came running out. He collided with her, sending her sprawling on the ground with him off to the side. "Ow," she complained shaking her head. Brian was on his feet in an instant.

"Oh Claire, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I didn't even see you there." Brian stuttered as he helped Claire to her feet.

"That's alright, Brian." She promised. "What's going on?"

Brian's gaze darted to the bathroom door and he shook his head. "John...they were beating me up and...he was...helping me..." Brian never finished because a moment later John came flying through the swinging door. He landed on his back and skidded to a stop at Claire's feet.

"Ow!" He moaned and opened his eyes right up Claire's skirt. "Well that's a welcome sight." He commented and Claire stepped back.

"Pig." She muttered before bending down next to him. "Are you alright?"

He grinned at her and sat up. "Perfect." He jumped to his feet, winced, and then smirked at her. "And you princess?" She stood up but didn't get to answer before the doors opened and Joshua, the star quarter back, and George, his best friend, emerged from the bathroom. Immediately John positioned himself between the boys and Claire. Brian squeaked and moved behind Claire.

"Come on, Bender. We ain't through with you yet!" George called. Claire snapped. Without warning she stepped around John, putting herself between them, and put her hands on her hips.

"Claire!" Both George and Joshua cried, stepped back a step. "What are you doing with Brainiac and deadbeat?"

Claire frowned at the names. "Apparently intervening." she stated, crossing her arms. "I'm sure Andy would love to hear how you were picking on a poor little nerd."

"Now, come on Claire," George stated. "We were only messing around"

Claire glared. "Well mess around with someone else. Or I'll make sure Coach benches you for the season." Both boys' eyes widened. It helped, that Stacie's father was the head coach of the football team. The bell rang, ending first period and George and Joshua gave Claire one last look before disappearing down the hall.

"Well," John said, eyeing Claire. "That went well."

Claire rolled her eyes and picked up her bag from where she and Brian had collided. "Are you alright?" she asked Brian. He shrugged, but was grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew you wouldn't ignore us." He said, nodding his head. "I knew it"

John glanced at Claire, but was obviously not convinced. "Listen, Brian, why don't you get to your second period. I'd hate to have to spend _another _detention with you." Brian's eyes widened at just the thought of another detention and with a wave he ran off down the hall. Claire turned to do the same when John caught her elbow.

"Wow, their princess, where do you think you're going?"

"To class." She stated, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Those were some balls you were flashing a minute ago."

Claire blushed. "They're just jerks. You just have to know the right people." John moved closer to her.

"You mean people like you?" He asked. He took another step closer and she stepped back, right into the locker. He smirked at her, the same smirk he had worn when she opened the door to the closet Saturday morning. Claire's heart raced.

"I have to get to class." she stated but John raised an eyebrow. He moved so that he was pressing up against her and then moved his lips to her ear.

"You, I wouldn't mind spending another detention with," he said in a whisper that sent chills running up and down her spine.

"I..." she stuttered and closed her eyes, trying desperately to remember why this was a bad idea. The little voice in the back of her head helped, kinda. _One, you're in the middle of a hallway that any teacher or student could walk down at any minute._ John's lips connected with her neck and she moaned. _Two, this is bad! This is really bad!_ She voiced the second reason aloud.

"We're gonna get in trouble." She whispered and _felt _John smile against her neck.

"Being bad feels pretty good, huh?" he repeated. She couldn't help the smile that formed just before his lips met hers.

"Bender?"

Both Claire and John leapt apart. John turned around and Claire couldn't help but duck down behind his open jacket. "Tom...I thought you were in class." John stated. His friend, Tom, was too speechless to respond. Claire took the moment to pull her bag closer to her and say, "Well, I got to get to class," before hurrying away from them.

John watched her go through hooded eyes. "Damn you, you cock blocker!" John cried as he spun on Tom.

"Cock blocker? Oh man, you're doing Miss Prom Queen."

John took a deep breath. What was the best way to respond to that? Yes, he was? He chose the safest path. "She's not the prom queen, yet. Prom's at the end of the year. But you wouldn't know that, now would you."

"The Bender I used to know wouldn't have either." John frowned. Tom was right.

"Dude, wait until the other's hear about this..." Tom began and John grabbed him, easily lifting his friend off the ground by his collar.

"You breath one word of this to anyone and I promise you, you'll beg for Vernon's detentions by the time I'm through with you."

Tom nodded, eyes wide, and John let him go. "Fine, fine, it's a secret." John limped back into the hallway and searched for Claire's retreating form. She was already gone. He sighed and turned toward their shop class just as the bell rang. Great, they were late.

"You coming?" He called to Tom when Tom didn't move.

"Yea," Tom called back, and then softer muttered, "Claire Standish...damn."

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. Come Hell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast club or anything associated with it. I am not making any money from this. **_

_**Summary: What if Claire and John went too far in the closet? How would they react come Monday, and how will they deal with the consequences? **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Author note: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The inevitable, Claire and John argument. Read and review! **_

_**Chapter four: Come Hell.**_

To say the least, Claire was distracted. For her entire second period she had to continually ask Jewels what page they were on. Jewels, the only quite shy girl in the group, simply rolled her eyes and flipped Claire's page to the right one. So far, they hadn't been caught. But no matter how hard Claire tried, she simply couldn't get her mind off John. Through the entire period she'd been running through a mental list of all the kids in all of her classes. But for the life of her she couldn't remember if she and John had a class together or not. A small part of her hoped they didn't. There was at least one member of the group in all of Claire's classes, and if she and John started acting like a couple, there would be hell to pay.

Third period was just as bad. And Jewels wasn't the only one noticing. The twins had asked her twice if she was already, both times they had to repeat themselves. She was so lost in her thoughts about John that when the bell rang for lunch, in the middle of the period, she nearly leapt out of her skin. Immediately she turned to Sarah and Holly who were waiting for her. Together the three headed out the door and were immediately joined by the rest of the group.

Lunch was always the same for Claire. Their large group, consisting mostly of Denise, Holly, Jewels, Stacie, Sarah, and Ashley, always ate lunch with the jocks. Today, Claire wished it wasn't that way. From the moment she had walked into the cafeteria with the rest of the girls, her eyes had connected with Joshua's. He was completely surrounded by the jocks, including George who glared over at her as well. From the way the other jocks glanced up at her, Claire was sure their encounter was no longer a secret.

Without saying a word to anyone, Claire sat down in her usual spot. Like always, Stacie sat right beside her on her left, but surprisingly, Jewels sat on her right. The circular table was large enough for them all to fit at, but Claire felt like it was too small. They were too close, and the boys were already watching her curiously.

"So," Joshua began. "What's the deal with you and the deadbeat?"

Claire's stomach dropped and her heart stopped. _Oh God, this is really happening. _

"Deadbeat?" Stacie asked, biting into her apple and then raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Yea, you know Bender, right?" Joshua continued.

Stacie rolled her eyes and Claire felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Of course, who hasn't heard of him?" Stacie asked and then took another bite of her apple before adding, "I heard he just got out of jail."

"Claire would know, wouldn't you Claire?" George asked. Claire's eyes widened. Stacie raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Why on earth would Claire know anything about Deadbeat?"

"Really, the guy's a loser." Denise joined in, clearly not liking that the conversation wasn't about her.

"Why don't you tell us, Claire?" Joshua asked, glaring at her. He smirked and Claire felt the urge to hit him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She forced out though clenched teeth. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so well.

"Oh sure you do. Why, just his morning you..." he trailed off suddenly and he and George both looked away. Immediately curious, Claire turned and never thought she had been so happy to see Andy.

"No, continue," he stated, crossing his arms. "I'd like to hear the rest of this story." Claire closed her eyes in relief and smiled as Andy joined the table, making sure the boys moved to give him two seats.

"Nah, it wasn't that big of a deal." George corrected himself, "We were just giving Claire here a hard time." Andy narrowed his eyes.

"About?"

"Nothing." Claire stated and Andy turned concerned eyes on her. She closed her eyes and nodded then focused on the apple and orange juice she was positive she wouldn't be able to eat.

"Hey, Andy," Stacie began, with menace in her voice. "Where's that new girlfriend of yours?"

Andy glanced around the cafeteria and then shrugged. "I don't know. I told her we sit over here but I guess she decided not to join us."

"Who can blame her?" Jewels mumbled so low only Claire heard her. Claire glanced at Jewels who's eyes widened when she realized Claire had heard her.

"So it's true then, you're dating that..." Stacie started.

"Allison." Andy corrected quickly. "And yes, I'm dating her." He looked pointedly at Claire who looked away. Just then something crashed and all eyes turned toward the center of the cafeteria. Claire took a deep breath and steadied herself. Brian was lying on the floor, his tray and food scattered around him. He'd obviously tripped, and the entire cafeteria had noticed. For a split second, Claire wondered if he was hurt. But then slowly he sat up and looked around, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. That's when the laughter started.

Claire could almost feel her anger boiling under her blood. It seemed the entire cafeteria was laughing at him. He was obviously heading outside toward his group of friends but hadn't made it, and now no one was even going to help him up. Suddenly, the laughter was cut off as all eyes watched Andy shove away from his seat and walk toward Brian. Claire almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. Without looking at anyone else Andy walked over to Brian and helped him to his feet. He turned to pick up the tray when another person handed it to him. Allison.

She smiled at him, handing Brian the tray, and then waited for Brian to start walking. He smiled at both of them and then headed toward the door. Andy never once looked back at his jock friends who moments before had been laughing at Brian. He wrapped his arm around Allison, and gave the entire cafeteria a look that dared them to say a word about it. Then together, they followed Brian out the double doors.

For a brief moment, the cafeteria remained in silence. Then slowly, conversation picked up again until the cafeteria was in its normal uproar. Claire glared at her food, praying no one at the table said anything. But her luck was quickly running out. "Can you believe him?" Stacie asked. "I mean, he just helped that nerd! And did you see her? What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's in love," Jewels whispered but again only Claire heard her.

"Well we can't be seen with _him _anymore." Denise stated. "If he's taking on charity cases, good for him but if all the popular kids started hanging out with geeks and freaks, we wouldn't be the popular kids anymore."

"Yea, but its Andy. He's Mr. Popular."

"Not anymore." Stacie hissed. "He just gave that up when he walked through the doors. From now on, Andrew Clark doesn't exist."

Claire's eyes widened and without any warning she leapt to her feet. "Claire?" Stacie asked concerned.

Claire barely made out the word, "Bathroom!" Before she was running down the hall. She made it just in time to fling open a stall door and puke what little breakfast she had eaten into the bowl. Tears streamed down her face as she sank to her knees and leaned back against the bathroom stall wall. How could they do that to Andy? Just because he was being nice to Brian. Just because he was dating Allison. They had just stripped him of a title he'd had before any of them did!

"Claire?" Claire whipped her eyes and turned to look up at Jewels. "You alright?" Jewels asked, sinking to her knees beside Claire. Claire nodded.

"Yea, I just, haven't been feeling well lately." It wasn't a total lie, but then it wasn't the truth either. For a moment, the two just sat in silence. Then Jewels took a deep breath and sighed.

"You know, I think it's wrong too."

Claire's eyes widened but she quickly covered it. "Think what's wrong?" she asked, looking away.

"The way they are throwing Andy out just because he loves Allison. And just because he helped that kid."

Claire noted the lack of the word nerd in her sentence. For the first time Claire really looked at Jewels. "His name is Brian." She finally stated and leaned her head back against the wall. "Brian Johnson."

"You know him?" Jewels asked. Claire took a deep breath and sighed.

"We were in detention together."

The bell rang then, ending any conversation the two might have had. Claire stood up, flushed the toilet, and went to wash her hands and mouth. Jewels hung by the door and waited for her. "Listen," she finally stated when Claire was done. "I know we don't usually do this but, would it be alright if we hung out after school?"

"You mean like spend the night?" Claire asked and Jewels looked down.

"Well it's just..." Jewels took a deep breath and then looked Claire in the eye. "I kinda have a thing for Brian. He's in my Math class and I...well...I just think he's smart and..." Claire grinned at Jewels.

"Be at my house by seven? Deal?"

Jewels beamed and nodded her head. "Oh, and Claire," she stated. "Let's keep this to ourselves. I know we don't think it matters but...the others..." Claire understood completely, and for the first time, she thought maybe, just maybe, she'd have an actual friend she could talk to instead of the shallow girls who were her friends when it was most convenient to them.

"Deal." Claire agreed and together they headed out into the hallway.

By the time the bell for the end of the day rang, Claire was emotionally drained. She'd spent the last hours trying desperately to ignore all of the gossip about Andy, Allison and the nerd. Brian. It seemed only Jewels and Claire knew his name. Everyone was saying how they used to think Andy was so cool. Before. Before he went to detention, before he started dating Allison, before he helped Brian up from the ground. Now, now he was a no good no body who just so happened to be the best wrestler in the school. And it had only taken from lunch for him to fall from glory.

Claire was at her wits end trying to keep her secret. When the bell rang, and she passed the jocks in the hall, she didn't even pause to smile and flirt. She moved quickly to her locker and focused on shoving her books into it instead. That's when the unthinkable happened. John leaned back into the locker beside hers and smirked at her. "Princess," he greeted. Claire's eyes widened.

Immediately she turned to look down the hall in both directions, praying that none of her friends could see them. Once she was satisfied she turned back to John, who was now frowning. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Worried you're friends are gonna see us, Claire?" He hissed, his anger coming out. She remembered all too well the sound of his voice raised in anger. But she glared right back. He would not make her cry again. She wouldn't cry in front of him again.

"Why should I care what they think?" she demanded but couldn't keep eye contact with him. She shouldn't have wasted her breath. She knew he knew she was lying.

"So you only want me when your friends aren't around, is that it, Claire," he spat her name each time and Claire felt her heart tighten.

"John, you know this isn't going to work." She stated. "Our friends hate each other."

John rolled his eyes. "That's rich, Claire," he spat. "That's really rich."

"John," She tried, "Don't be like that."

He looked away from her and scoffed. "Look, here comes your friend now. Why don't you tell her I was threatening you, or better yet, why don't you tell her I was trying to feel you up, that way you can keep _your _image!" And with that he shoved away from her and stormed down the hall, his gray coat snapping behind him angrily. Claire couldn't look away. When he finally rounded the corner she turned to see what friend he was talking about.

Thankfully, it was only Jewels. She took a deep breath, apparently steadying herself, and then continued to stare wide-eyed at Claire. Claire looked away and snatched her keys out of her purse. She headed for the double doors but Jewels caught up with her. "Look," she stated, waiting for Claire to look at her. When Claire finally did Jewels attempted a smile. "We still on for tonight?" Claire gazed after where John had just been and nodded.

"Yea, I guess we are." And with that she retreated from the hell hole called Sherman High.

"Alright, so tell me about Brian." Claire smiled as she snuggled deeper into her pink pillows. Jewels sat across from her, waiting patiently for the story. Both were already in their PJ's, and both had already said goodnight to Claire's parents. All that was left was the explaining.

"Well, you know I had detention Saturday, right?" Jewels nodded. "Okay, well I had it with four other people. Andrew Clark, Allison Reynolds, Brian Johnson and..." her words caught in her throat. She took a moment to clear it and then, in a much softer voice continued. "And John Bender."

Jewel's eyes widened. "So George and Joshua,"

"Are jerks. I'll get to that in a minute." She sighed and took a moment before turning to stare at Jewels. "Listen, you aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you?" Jewels shook her head.

"And even if I did. You could tell them all I have a crush on Brian." Claire laughed.

"Alright." She wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe it was because she hadn't been able to talk to anyone, not even Stacie, about it. But she told Jewels everything that happened. From the moment she stepped out of her father's car, until John had stormed out of the school when Claire told him it wasn't going to work.

"Wow." Jewels whispered, her eyes wide. Clare felt like she was going to cry again. "I guess I kinda understand why you did it, but it's obvious he has feelings for you. I mean, he wouldn't have confronted you in the hallway if he hadn't. And he's obviously a nice guy or he wouldn't have taken the blame when you snuck out of detention, and he wouldn't have helped Brian when Joshua and George were picking on him. I guess, I just think I would have tried to make it work."

Claire nodded and leaned back into her pillows. "I guess." She whispered. "But I just...it's too late to change anything now. Andy and Allison are together, and John probably hates me. I have no idea what Brian thinks of me."

Jewels took a deep breath. "Listen, why don't you introduce me to Brian. Then maybe, maybe we can start hanging out outside of school. That way, if anyone sees us, we can say...I don't know."

Claire smiled. "I'll introduce you, Jewels. I promise. But I can't promise that it's going to be easy. You can either be like me, or like Andy. And you see how Andy is surviving."

Jewels nodded. "Yea, but if it's for someone you love...it's worth it. Don't you think?"

Claire took a deep breath. Yes. It was worth it. But she couldn't change anything now. "What's done is done." She whispered, and spent the rest of the night starring at the ceiling, praying to fall asleep.

_**Review! **_


	5. High Water

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Breakfast club or anything associated with it. I am not making any money from this. **_

_**Summary: What if Claire and John went too far in the closet? How would they react come Monday, and how will they deal with the consequences? **_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Author Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! Every review counts! And flames are always welcome! **_

_**Chapter Five: High Waters**_

Could it really have been a month since John had walked out of her life? At the time, she had thought that maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. But now? Now she was positive she was slipping into a depressed rut, and over John Bender no less! Meanwhile, she'd been faithful to her friends, not the Breakfast Club, and ignored Andy like the others. She'd turned her back when he spoke to her, and even thought she mouthed an apology, even she knew it wasn't enough. Allison glared at Claire whenever they were near each other, Brian carefully avoided her and John…she hadn't seen John since the fight. She wasn't even sure he was in school anymore.

Jewels had been the only good thing about the last month. Because of her crush on Brian, she had clung to Claire, wanting to know all about the nerd. But when the time came for them to be introduced, Jewels backed out, saying she didn't want to end up like Andy. Claire couldn't blame her. The 'popular crowd' had been horrible to Andy, going as far as talking bad about him to everyone and even spreading rumors. Those things, Claire cleverly avoided joining. But she wasn't sure how much longer she'd stay lucky.

"And," She continued grumbling on her phone, "to top it all off, I'm sick."

Jewels was on the other line, folding laundry and huffing every now and then. Lately, the two had become closer than even Stacie. For a moment, there was no response. Then Jewels cleared her throat. "Sorry, you said you were sick?"

"Yea." Claire stated, rolling over in bed. As soon as she felt her stomach roll she rolled back over and groaned. "I am so sick to my stomach I can't even roll over!" She proclaimed.

"Wow. Claire. You've been sick a lot lately."

Claire frowned. "That's not true." She protested. "It's only been like what, a week?"

"Yea. A solid week of throwing up. Do you have a fever yet?"

Claire shook her head, then realized Jewels couldn't see her. "No. Nothing but my stomach. I think it hates me."

There was silence from the other end and then Jewels sighed. "Well, maybe you're about to start you're period." Claire groaned.

"I hope not." She moaned. "Besides. I've never gotten sick before my period. Ever"

"Well, when do you usually start?"

Claire frowned as she thought. "Around the twentieth why?"

There was silence on the other end. "Claire, that was almost two weeks ago. When was the last time you had your period?"

Claire's frown deepened. "Um…" she thought harder and then rolled her eyes. "I don't remember. It's been a while. I try _not _to think about it."

"Okay, but think about this. If you missed your period last month, and you're sick this month, there's only one explanation, so maybe you should think harder."

Claire's eyes widened. _Oh shit. _She leapt off her bed, froze long enough to settle her stomach, and then raced for the kitchen. "Claire? Claire did you hear me?" Claire didn't even answer. She reached the calendar on the wall and flipped it back to the last month where the little red marker dot sat. She flipped it back to March…no mark. Her eyes focused on the black words on the twenty fifth of March. _Claire's detention. _

"Oh God." She said aloud.

"What's Oh God mean, Claire?" Jewels demanded from the phone. Claire couldn't answer. Suddenly, she felt very, very dizzy. Without realizing it she sank to the floor in the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Jewels. Can you spend the night?" She whispered, not able to raise her voice.

"Yea, I'll be over in a minute." And then her new best friend clicked off. Claire summoned enough courage to stand and made it back to her bedroom, slightly shaking. She sat down on her bed, raised the phone, and dialed a number she had memorized before any other number.

"Hello?" the deep voice asked.

"Clark?" she asked, forcing herself to sound normal.

"Claire! How's my favorite younger sister? Still living with the rents?"

"You know I'm still living with them, Clark. And as far as your favorite little sister goes, I'm your only sister, little or otherwise."

Clark laughed into the phone. "Sassy as always. What can I do you for?" he asked, all smiles and giggles she would presume from his voice.

"I need to speak to Hannah." She stated matter-of-factly.

All friendliness left his voice. "Why?" he snapped, apparently not happy that his sister didn't want to talk to him instead.

"It's a medical problem." She stated. "About a friend of mine."

"Well I know a little about medical stuff. Why don't you tell me?" Claire rolled her eyes. Clark had a degree in Psychology, whereas his fiancé was a doctor. Because they both had Doctor before their names Clark often claimed they were in the same field, which they so obviously weren't.

"Alright," she stated deciding on how to get him to give Hannah the phone. "Well you see, my friend said her period's been really irregular. Like she'll bleed for seven days, then stop for like two, and then she's bleeding again. And she thinks it weird because it's not liquid any more it's more like slush and…"

"Alright alright shut up!" He cried. "I'm getting Hannah!" Claire would have laughed if she wasn't so worried. A second later Hannah's voice came on the phone.

"How's my favorite sister-in-law?" Hannah asked and Claire took a deep breath.

"Hannah, I have a problem that Clark can't know about."

Immediately Hannah slipped into professional mode. Claire heard her walking and guessed that she was leaving the room. Good. "Go ahead." Hannah said once she was alone, Claire hoped.

"Well, I have a friend, who's coming over tonight. And see, she missed her period last month. Completely. Usually she starts about the same time I do. And then lately, like this entire week actually, she's been feeling sick to her stomach."

"Well is she sexually active?"

Claire took a deep breath. Now for the hard part. "She's only had sex once."

"When was this?" Claire took another steadying breath. "Around the 25th. I think that weekend, she said."

"Wow. And you said she usually starts her period around that time?"

"Yea." Claire said, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Sounds to me like you're friend is pregnant."

And everything in Claire's world came to a crashing halt. Her mind seemed to literally freeze, and for a brief second, she didn't even breathe. Then slowly all the air in her chest _whooshed _out in the word, "What?"

"Yea, Claire. Sounds like she's pregnant. See, the best time to get pregnant is right before, or right after your period, because the egg is either about to let go, or is just attaching. So since your friend had sex right before her period, I'm guessing she just caught it. She should probably get a test to make sure."

Claire couldn't breath, suddenly she felt much sicker than she had before. "I'll…" she stuttered. "I'll tell her."

"Alright hon." After a long pause Hannah added, "Claire, learn to lie better. And go buy a test."

_Oh god. _"Okay." She promised and said her goodbyes before hanging up the phone. For a while, she simply sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears stung at her eyes as she considered what Hannah had said. Could she really be pregnant? No. She wouldn't think of herself as pregnant, she wouldn't believe she was pregnant, until she had taken a test. Then, she'd know for sure.

But what if she was? What would happen to her? She was only seventeen! She still had another year left in High School! How could she possibly raise a kid along with High School? And what about college? What would her parents think? And how would she tell everyone at school? Better yet, how could she tell her parents? They'd probably throw her out on the streets! Or worse, they'd make her get an abortion.

Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't kill her baby! She wouldn't kill her baby. And she'd be damned if she let anyone, especially her parents, kill the baby! And then her thoughts took a horrible turn. She wasn't the only parent. John was the father. "Oh my God." She whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks. What if he didn't want a kid? Or if he didn't want a kid with her? Or if he didn't want her?

She took a deep steady breath and then instantly regretted it when her stomach flip flopped. Before she could dig herself a deeper pit of self pity the doorbell rang and in a flash she was racing down the stairs and throwing open the door to greet Jewels.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Jewels demanded, holding her keys in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. Claire glanced around her, grabbed Jewel's arm, and after making sure the door was locked pulled her up to her bedroom. Once that door was shut and locked Claire turned to Jewel's.

"I think I'm pregnant."

For a moment Jewels didn't react. Then she slipped down onto the bed with an, "Oh boy."

"Yea." Claire said running a hand through her hair. "And I don't know what to do."

"Well first, you get a pregnancy test." Jewels stated and Claire could almost hear the _duh_ after the sentence.

"Where am I supposed to get one of those? I'd be absolutely mortified if someone I know saw me buying one of those things."

Jewels rolled her eyes. "You don't have to buy one. The clinic has them. All you have to do is go in a little early, head to the clinic, and take the test. They can't even tell anyone because of the student confidentiality rule…or something like that."

Claire stared at Jewels for a minute, and then burst into tears. "What am I gonna do." She sobbed and without even thinking about it she fell onto her bed and snatched a pillow to cuddle.

"Claire," Jewels tried to comfort. "Don't think about it right now. Be like Scarlet O'Hara. Think about it tomorrow. I mean, for all you know, you could really be just sick. The test could come out negative too. Just…don't worry about it right now."

Claire rolled her eyes. "How can I not worry about it? All I can think is what will John think? What will my parents say? What am I gonna do?"

"Well," Jewels started, pushing Claire's hair out of her eyes for her. "First we start with the test. After that, we'll figure out what to do." Claire nodded and leaned back against her head board. "Get some sleep," Jewels continued. "And in the morning, I'll go with you to the clinic."

* * *

"One month. One fucking month! Can you believe that bitch?" John took another drag on his cigarette and then threw it away from him in disgust.

"Come on, Bender. You knew this was gona happen. Miss Princess is too high and mighty for even her own kind." John glanced at Tom who took a drag on his cigarette and then slowly let out the smoke. "Besides, you're better off without the glared.

"Don't call her that!" He ordered and then turned away to glare up at the gray building of Shermer High.

"Oh, so you can call her a bitch and I can't. How mature."

John rolled his eyes. "It's different." He defended. "You wouldn't know." He added, just to make himself feel better. He stared at the school, watching as car after car of kids unloaded and rushed to their lockers before first period. That's when he saw the short brown hair of Andy Clark.

"Catch ya later." He stated and then headed off in all his glory to head off Andy. His coat billowed behind him as he approached Andy and, surprise, Allison. The two were fuckin inseparable and it killed John every time he saw them.

"Hey Sporto," he greeted, wrapping his arm around Andy who jumped sky high. Ignoring this reaction John turned to Allison, with his arm still around Andy and stated, "Borrow him?"

Allison rolled her eyes, huffed, and blew her hair out of her eyes. Which, being John, he took to me 'sure.' He spun Andy around and walked him toward the side of the school, where no one could see them.

"So how are you and the Misses, Sporto?" John asked, letting go Andy raised an eyebrow and watched John as he leaned back against the wall.

"Well I'm not slipping her the…hot beef injection...if that's what's you're asking." Andy half laughed out. John did laugh.

"See, I always knew you had a sense of humor somewhere in those jockey shorts." Andy's smile disappeared.

"So what do you want, Bender?"

This time John looked away. "Well you see, I was bored, so I thought I'd…"

"You wana know about Claire. Don't you?"

John glared at Andy. "Why would you think I give a fuck about miss prim and proper?"

"Because you wouldn't have pulled me away from everyone just to joke around."

John glared. "Maybe I wanted to see how long you'd survive not being attached to the misses. I'm proud to say you've lasted thirty seconds at least." He paused and mimicking a shrink asked, "How does that make you feel?"

Andy rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He stated. John shoved away from the wall, hating himself every second and headed back toward the school.

"She's sick, by the way."

John froze. He didn't turn around, but he didn't walk away either. "Bunch of her friends were talking about how she hasn't been out lately because she has the flu or something. They're all worried about her. But then, you don't care."

"Right," John said, forcing himself to sound chipper. "I don't care."

But he knew the truth, and he knew Andy knew the truth. John walked away from the school, heading toward the football fields. He reached the fence and with everything he had he hit it. His fist connected with the metal with a resounding _ching _and then entire fence shook. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then turned back toward the school just in time to watch Claire slid out of her friend's car. She was too far away to see him. But he could clearly see her.

His heart nearly stopped. She was pale, and her features were down cast. When her friend came around the car and wrapped and arm around her, John could see she'd been shaking. It took everything in him not to go to her. Instead he turned, and once again hit the fence. His hand was going to be bruised in the morning, but at least his leg had healed. He took one last look at the forbidden fruit and then headed to his normal smoke spot. He had a whole period to kill before shop, might as well not waist the time.

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Won't Say

_**Disclaimer still applies. **_

_**Chapter Six: Won't Say**_

* * *

"Well Miss Standish, I don't know if I should congratulate you or give you a lecture."

Claire's eyes widened as her grip tightened on Jewel's hand. She stared at the nurse hoping that maybe she hadn't heard that right. She couldn't have heard that right. Because that would mean that she was...that she and John were...

"You aren't pregnant, Miss Standish." All the air that she had been holding came rushing out in that instant. Everything inside her instantly relaxed. She wasn't pregnant. _Oh thank God. _"But the fact that _you _of all people are in here with this problem worries me."

Claire's gaze narrowed and Jewels took a sharp intake of air. "I would expect more from you, Miss Standish. As it is, the test was negative. You can go back to class. And no, I am not permitted to tell your parents about this, so don't worry. They will never know." She didn't say it in a reassuring manner. She almost spit it out as if she wished Claire and Jewels would have left minutes ago. What was her problem? Claire was too relieved to care.

"But...what about all the symptoms, and the week before the period thing."

The nurse shook her head. "I'm not sure who told you that, but it's not always the case. That's probably the least likely time. And as far as you getting sick every morning I would attribute that to stress."

So she wasn't pregnant. Just stressed. She wasn't sure how to take that news. Was it a good thing that Claire wasn't pregnant? She wasn't sure. She took a deep breath, nodded and moved away from the table she'd been sitting on. "Thank you." She managed to squeak out before she and Jewels disappeared down the hallway.

"Now what?"

"Well, we could always go to the cafeteria. Lunch starts in five minutes anyway." Jewel's stated, already tugging Claire with her. That wasn't what Claire had meant but she nodded and let her friend pull her along. Why was it that she couldn't feel happy about not being pregnant? She didn't want a baby yet. God only knew how that would destroy her life. Yet she wasn't overly joyous about that negative either. Maybe it was the stress getting to her again.

When Jewel's stopped walking, Claire looked up and realized they were in line. The lunch lady raised her eyebrow at them but served them anyway and then they quickly picked their usual table and sat down. "So now what?" Jewels repeated.

Claire didn't answer. Instead she moved her food around, barely even paying attention to it. When Jewels' nudged her Claire looked up and sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that you don't _have _to talk to Bender, now that you have no reason to, how are you going to talk to him?"

Claire hadn't thought about that. She'd been too busy trying to figure out how to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She'd never considered not having to tell him. Now how was she going to talk to him? She had no reason. Surely he wouldn't take her back after all of this and besides; it wasn't likely that she could stand to the peer pressure. She hadn't yet. Even she could admit that she was pathetic.

"I don't have a reason to be with him." She whispered, staring down at her food.

"Oh that's so B.S! You love the boy! What more reason is there?"

Claire nearly dropped her fork. _Love? _That wasn't a word she'd been thinking about lately. In fact, she'd been trying her hardest to ignore that word. She shook her head. No, love was not something she wanted to think about. Thankfully she was saved from having to continue the conversation by the bell for lunch ringing. Almost instantly the entire cafeteria was swarmed with students, most of which rushed to a table immediately.

Not even a minute later Claire and Jewels were joined by Stacie, Denise, Sarah, Holly, Ashley, Joshua and George. A couple of their football buddies joined the table but Claire wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead, her eyes were searching the cafeteria for the Breakfast Club, a habit she had picked up over the last month. Brian was always easiest to find because he was always in the same spot. She found him quickly to see him smiling at the only other person sitting at his table. It looked like the two boys were having a conversation but Claire couldn't tell about what.

John was harder to find. He never ate inside the cafeteria, but because he was on the free food program he ducked in at the beginning of lunch to snag his food. She must have missed him today because she didn't see him, or his friend that usually tagged along, in line. Wonderful. Andy and Allison usually sat together a little ways away from Claire's table but when she turned to find them today, she only found Allison...sitting alone.

"Check it out," someone whispered, apparently having followed Claire's gaze. "Freak's alone, think Geek left her?"

Claire closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. Immediately she felt Jewels stiffen beside her but neither girl said a word. The next to speak was, unsurprisingly, Stacie. "He's never missed a day of school before," she stated, it had meant to sound flippant but came out sounding worried instead. Claire sighed and shoved away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked as all eyes turned to her. Claire nodded toward Allison.

"To find out where Andy is." She stated simply and moved toward Allison's table. She would always question why she chose to speak to Allison. Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't stand to spend another lunch listening to her _friends _belittle people. Or maybe it was the fact that Allison had looked so alone without Andy by her side, so fragile. Whatever it was, Claire had been foolish.

Allison had clearly heard her walking toward her, and had pointedly stared at her food. Even when Claire stopped in front of Allison and cleared her throat, Allison only rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her sandwich. "Can I sit here?" Claire tried.

Allison glared up at her and, around a mouthful of food, replied, "It's not a throne. You might hurt something."

Claire glared back at her. Okay, so Allison wasn't going to be friendly. Deciding to not give up without a fight Claire sat down in the seat opposite of Allison. Allison simply glared at her. "Look," Claire began. "I know I've been..."

"Bitchy" Allison supplied. Claire glared.

"Mean." She changed. "I've been mean. But I'm not here to lie to you and pretend to be all buddy, buddy. I just want to know where Andy is."

"Drop dead."

Claire's glare darkened. "Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Because it's none of your business." Allison snapped. "So why don't you just go back to your adoring fans and buy something."

"I'm trying to be nice." Claire insisted. "I just want to know"

"I got it, _Red._" Claire's heart nearly stopped beating. John had called her red. And Allison was using it to dig at Claire now. She must have seen the hurt that flashed over Claire's face because she sneered.

"That's the sickening part." Allison stated. "You have feelings for _him_. You know he had feelings for you. Yet you don't have enough backbone to stand up to your friends. Not even for the man you care about." She snatched her bag up and stood, making Claire jump to her feet as well. "I am so glad," Allison continued, "That Andy is _nothing _like _you._" And with that she stormed away.

Claire couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All she could do was stand there looking like a complete idiot in front of everyone and their brother. She turned toward her table, contemplating going back to it, but Jewels met her halfway there and spun her toward the cafeteria doors. It was a full second before Jewels and Claire were in the girl's bathroom and Claire was crying again.

"God I'm so pathetic." She sobbed. "I care about him, Jewels. I do. But I can't, I just...I'm so scared to...I just can't."

Jewels simply held her friend, letting her cry well into the last period of the day and then inviting her over for the night. It was quickly becoming a routine between the two, because no matter how many times Claire tried to ignore John, he was always there. And as long as she talked about Brian, Jewels would help her with her John problems. It was a full week before Claire's entire life changed again. A full week before it came crashing down around her.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. The Fall

_**Discliamer still applies. **_

_**Chapter seven: The Fall**_

* * *

John swore as he stopped in front of his apparently empty house. No one was home. Wonderful. Taking the steps two at a time he let himself in and froze. The house was in shambles. Glass shattered across the ground, pictures half hung on nails, pillows and other accessories had been flung around the room and the remote was sticking out of the wall. Huffing John made his way through the mess toward the kitchen, his eyes searching for any substance that might hint at where his parents were. When he reached the kitchen, he sighed in relief. He hadn't spotted any blood this time.

Taking a milk carton out of the fridge, he made his way back toward the front door and swung it open, slamming it closed behind him. Uncerimoniously, he plopped on the concrete steps and took a swig from the carton. Friday's were always the worst for him. Generally, he'd sneak off to Tom's house, hoping his parents wouldn't notice. Nothing like spending two days alone with your psychotic family. Today, John had nowhere to go. He'd have to face the music alone.

As if summoned by his thoughts the gentle thumping of a base system caught his attention and he glanced up in time to see a tan pick up coming down the road toward him. He squinted up at it and frowned when it began to slow. Taking a deep breath John stood up as the vehicle stopped in front of him and the passenger side window rolled down. John swaggered up to it and leaned in to see none other than Andy grinning back at him.

"Long way from Beverly Hills, Sporto. You lost?"

Andy simply shook his head and turned the radio off. "I came to pick you up." He explained. John glanced down at his clothes and pulled at his shirt.

"Well, Gee. Had I known we had a date I might have dressed up."

"Nice, Bender," Andy commented, amused. "Come on, there's a party tonight. Bunch of people, free drinks, tons of girls."

"And here I thought you were no fun."

Andy rolled his eyes. "Coming?" he asked. John huffed.

"What makes you think I want to go to one of those…"

"Claire's going to be there."

That stopped his train of thought. Carefully, to conceal his surprise, he glanced back at his empty house. The curtains looked ripped from the outside. Huffing he swung open the door and slid it. "This doesn't make us _buds, _alright, Sporto?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Andy promised and took off down the road, turning his radio back on in the same movement.

* * *

"I probably shouldn't be here." Claire stated as she, Jewels, Stacie, Ashley, Holy, Denise, and Sarah all climbed out of Sarah's SUV. "I mean, what if I get sick again."

"You've been sick for a month now. You can't just stay locked up in your room forever you know." Stacie stated, looping her arm with Claire's as they started for the house. Already the sounds of a party in full swing wafted out to them.

"Usually, it's the bathroom," Claire corrected, slightly grumpy. "I just…"

"Stop complaining. It's a party, for Heaven sakes. Drink and be merry!" With that last word, Stacie had flung open the door and yelled at the top of her lungs. Her outburst was greeted back with cheers and whistles and even dog calls from the large group already filling the two story house. Claire shrugged out of Stacie's grasp and moved toward Jewels who was already looking around the living room.

"He's not here," Jewels whispered, glancing at Claire.

Claire glanced around the living room, at the football game that was on, at the boys and girls dancing, at the boys and girls making out, and then up the stairs where a group with boards stood ready to slide down them and out the now open door into the yard, and then beyond toward the other family room where more people were standing around or dancing. No, Brian hadn't arrived yet. Although, Claire wouldn't blame him if he never showed up.

"He'll be here," she promised, even though she knew it was probably a lie. Brian had said he would come, just to meet Jewels, but he could always back out. A loud ruckus started in the kitchen and caught their attention. Both girls turned just in time to watch as George and Joshua staggered out of the kitchen, sloshing the liquid in their plastic cups all over the place. Another song started and they both swayed to it, singing loudly and off key.

Claire shivered and moved away from them, pulling Jewels toward the second lounge area where there was, surprisingly, an empty sofa. Claire quickly found herself being pulled toward the dancing group as Ashley and Stacie caught sight of them and before she knew it she was lost in the music that swirled around them, completely ignoring everyone around her and forgetting everything but this moment.

Forgetting, that is, until the group suddenly quieted, except the thumping of the music. Claire blinked and looked around before following everyone's gaze toward the front door. She gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes locked onto John Bender, standing in the doorway. He smirked at everyone, cocking his head and then sauntered in, followed quickly by Andy and Allison. Murmured, "What are they doing here?" raced around the room as Andy and his group marched to Fred, the currently trashed party thrower.

Fred surprised everyone by wrapping his arm around Andy and yelling over the music, "Thought you weren't going to make it. What took you so long?"

Andy glanced back at Allison and shrugged, "You know women and their hair" he called back and everyone laughed, some genuine, some drunk, some forced, before, uneasily, returning back to the party. Claire couldn't breath. Her eyes were glued on Bender who seemed very uncomfortable with the entire scene. Andy whispered something in John's ear and John's face lit up before he followed Fred into the kitchen.

Claire was pulled out of her thoughts by the soft gasp of Jewels who was now staring back at the front door. Grinning Claire turned to the door and waved at Brian who had just snuck in. Snatching Jewels by the hand, Claire fought her way through the crowd until she was standing before Brian. "Brian, Jewels, Jewels, Brian."

Brian grinned sheepishly and said something none of them could hear. Jewels glanced up at the bedrooms and then yelled, "Want to go up? We could actually hear each other up there!"

Brian nodded and followed Jewels up the stairs. Claire couldn't help grinning at the two as they disappeared. She turned and nearly jumped out of her skin. Andy was standing behind her, with Allison right behind him. She was glaring, but Andy had a sort of soft grin on his face. "Hooking them up?" He asked and Claire nodded, caught.

"Here," Andy stated and handed Claire one of the cups in his hand. She smiled, gratefully, and went to sip it when her nose caught the actual scent of the alcohol and she gagged. Without realizing it she dropped the cup, spilling its contents all over them and causing Andy to cry out in surprise, and then she turned and raced up the stairs, not even noticing that Andy was following her until she was puking in the toilet and someone was holding her hair.

She finally quit and leaned back, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet before glancing up at Andy to thank him. "Too much, already?" He asked, half laughing as she washed out her mouth. She shook her head and rubbed off the water from her chin.

"I haven't had any." She confessed. Allison popped her head in then and glanced at the two of them before stopping her foot. Her protest was cut off by a girlish yelp and then an indignant, "Leave him alone!"

"Jewels!" Claire cried and shoved Allison and Andy out of the way before running toward the Master bedroom. She flung open the door and followed the voices out to the balcony. George and Joshua were dangling what looked like an inhaler over the side of the balcony and Brian was reaching out for it, begging them to stop.

"Hey!" Claire yelled and George, startled, released the inhaler. Brian cried out and tried to snatch it but missed. Huffing Claire marched toward the boys, glancing briefly at Jewels, before thrusting her finger in their faces. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Andy had appeared and, glancing at the scene, sighed. "I'll get it." He promised and he and Allison disappeared.

"We were just having some fun, _Clairey_." George laughed. Claire glared at him.

"By picking on someone? What has Brian ever done to you?" Claire glanced back at Brian who was looking over the edge. He sighed in relief when Andy held up the inhaler and turned to go back in. Claire turned back to the boys.

"What gives you the right to belittle them?" she demanded. To her surprise, they didn't back down.

"You know Claire, I'm getting sick and tired of you ruining our fun." George hissed and Claire took a step back, bumping into the railing. She glanced back to see Andy watching from the ground, concern written across his face.

"I think I agree with you, George," Joshua added. "She's always ordering us around, threatening us, and ratting us out. Maybe we should get rid of her."

Claire's heart stopped. She knew the boys were drunk, but they were only joshing…right? Apparently not. As one the boys grabbed hold of Claire and flung her over the balcony. She barely had time to scream as she fell toward the ground. She felt the impact on her back first as she landed in a large bush, but her weight was too much and she sank through that to slam hard against the ground. Pain shot through her body causing her to cry out and tears to fill her eyes. Vaguely she heard Andy calling to her and the "Oh shit" that echoed from the balcony. But the pain was pulling her in and she closed her eyes, sure that she would never open them again.

* * *

John was bored out of his mind. So far that night, he determined that the alcohol was watered, the music sucked, and the people were boring. He'd lost Andy and Allison, hadn't seen Claire, and was contemplating just leaving and walking home. He had just stepped out of the kitchen when he heard the scream. Alarmed he glanced out the window, but didn't see anything. No one else seemed to notice, but out of curiosity John started toward the door. He had fought his way though the crowd and was just reaching the staircase when someone called his name.

Huffing he glanced up to see a very pale Brian stumbling down the steps and shaking. "They…" Brian stuttered, "They…they…" he didn't finish as a girl flew by him and out the door, pausing long enough to hop into…John swore. Andy's truck was flying out of the driveway and speeding off down the road. The bastard had left him here!

"They…killed…"

John glanced back down at Brian and then snatched the back of his shirt, dragging him out the door and closing it behind him so he could hear the dweeb talk. "What are you trying to say?" He asked, frustrated but trying to be nice.

Tears streamed down Brian's cheeks as he looked up at John. "They killed her John, they killed her."

John frowned, curious as to how many beers Brian had had. "Killed who?" He asked, just to humor the poor kid.

"Claire," Brian sobbed. "They threw her over the railing to the balcony. Andy didn't catch her."

John felt all the blood draining from him. "What?" he choked out.

"They killed her John, they killed her."

"Where is she?" he demanded and when Brian didn't answer he grabbed him by the shirt. "Where is she?"

"Andy grabbed her," Brian stuttered. "He's taking her to the hospital." Brian began sobbing again but John's mind was already calculating things. Making sure to grab the sobbing nerd, John surged back into the house and found Fred. Quickly, and trying to control his anger, and fear, he explained the situation and received Fred's car keys. Without thought he tossed Brian into the passenger seat, trying to block out his sobs of, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have come." He started the car, almost as a robot would and sped off down the road, daring a cop to try and stop him.

John didn't even bother parking. He pulled up to the curb of the hospital and leapt out of the vehicle, barely managing to turn it off in the process. He heard Brian's heavy breathing and footsteps behind him but barely noticed as he rushed into the emergency room. Everything flapped behind him as he ran for the ER and he slid through the doors stopping just in time to miss flipping over a chair. His eyes flew around the room and he noticed Andy and Allison sitting in a corner.

In a flash he was standing beside them. "Where is she?" he demanded and all Andy could do was point toward the large double doors. Without thought he shoved through them, ignoring the nurses that were calling to him to stop. His eyes searched each room as he passed until finally they landed on the very pale red head he was searching for. The moment his eyes landed on her his movements stopped. His heart nearly dropped out of his chest as his eyes scanned over the Doctors and Nurses rushing around her very still body. IV's and other cords ran from her to clear bags and computers. They hadn't even bothered changing her into one of those ugly paper gowns. She was still wearing her jeans and baggy sweatshirt, with blood and dirt smeared on them. He nearly collapsed to the ground at the sight of her.

She was so pale, and as far as he could tell, not breathing. The sound of a steady beeping caught his attention and then the rest of the world slowly seeped back in. He heard the doctors speaking, heard the sound of footsteps, and then heard the questions being asked. He glanced to his left to see a girl sitting with tears in her eyes, answering every question they threw at her.

"Sir, you can't be back here." John finally turned to the nurse who had grabbed hold of his jacket and was attempting to pull him back to the waiting room. He opened his mouth to snap back at her when the friend's tearfilled voice said, "He's her boyfriend. He's the closest thing to real family she has."

With wide eyes he turned to regard the friend and nodded his thanks at her when the nurse released him. He moved toward the friend, who was watching Claire's still body as if it were a train wreck. "They threw her over," she whispered. "They just picked her up, and tossed her over the railing."

"We already have a cop going to arrest the boys." A male nurse promised as he moved over to them. "Don't worry, Miss Hul, they won't be on the streets much longer."

"Jewels," the friend whispered. "My name is Jewels." John was having a hard time paying attention to their conversation. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl lying before him, who had yet to open her own eyes.

"I'm sorry," a nurse stated as she glanced back at them, "But you're going to have to leave the room. We'll keep you posted." And just like that they were dismissed. Jewels grabbed onto John's arm and pulled him with her back down the hall, barely looking anywhere but at the ground. John felt like each step away from Claire he took physically hurt him. But there was nothing they could do. If they stayed, they'd just be in the way.

Silently they both joined the others, John slouching beside Andy, who was holding Allison's hand, and Jewels sitting across from them beside Brian, both of which were crying silently. Two hours passed, and none of them said a word. From time to time one would get up to use the restroom, or get drinks for the group, but none of them seemed to remember how to speak. The crying died off, and eventually Brian and Jewels sat next to each other.

John fidgeted the entire time, glancing at the door and back again every few seconds. Finally, Jewels broke the silence. "She loves you, you know."

John glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"Claire. She loves you. She just was too afraid to say it. You were the only guy in her life." John was torn between wanting to ask her more and wanting her to stop talking. It sounded too much like what someone would confess at a funeral. Yet, his heart tightened at the thought. _She loves me. _Did he love her? He wasn't sure. But right now he could almost say he did.

The double doors swung open and all eyes looked up, waiting to see who the nurse would walk to. When she turned toward the group, John leapt to his feet, meeting her halfway. "Well?" he asked, vaguely aware that the group had risen behind him as well.

"She'll be alright. She suffered from a minor concussion, but nothing too serious. She'll be stiff for a while, and bruised. Nothing some pain killers and a lot of bubble baths won't cure." Audibly, the group sighed in relief. She was alive, and she'd be alright.

The nurse smiled and then addressed John directly. "Are you the boyfriend?"

Was he? "Yea," he answered. Best to keep with the story Jewels had spun. At least it seemed to be getting them answers.

"The baby is doing just fine. It was only jostled by the fall, but no harm done. It should be healthy."

John blinked. "Huh?" he asked and the nurse frowned.

"The baby?" she asked, and then her eyes widened. "You didn't know? But I thought you were her boyfriend. I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken."

"Claire's pregnant?" Andy gasped and the nurse nodded.

"I assumed you were the father," she stated, nodding to John who's mouth was still hanging open.

"He is." All eyes turned to Jewels who was starting to smile. "He's the only one she's ever been with."

"Oh, well in that case, congratulations Mr…"

"Bender," John gasped out and then the words finally sank in. Claire was pregnant...and he was the father. "Shit." He mumbled and then did the only thing a man in his currently predicament could do, at least, that's what he told himself later. John fainted.

_**I am sooo sorry I haven't written in a long time. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews and for the tips. Anyone that has an idea of where you would like this to go REVIEW and tell me so I can keep it going! KEEP REVIEWING AND I WON'T GIVE UP ON IT EITHER! I PROMISE! SO REVIEW!**_


	8. Exhaustion

_**Chapter Eight: Exhaustion **_

* * *

Claire woke in a hospital room. White walls, white ceiling, white floors. Her gaze fell to the white sheets and shocking blue paper gown that she was currently under. She lifted her right hand slowly to see the tell-tale piece of plastic wrapped around it with all of her information on it. How had they gotten her information? And why was she in the hospital in the first place?

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tried to steady her racing heart. She remembered the party. She'd introduced Brian and Jewels to each other. Then George and Joshua had been picked on him and she'd interfered and then…nothing. She couldn't remember anything. And what she could remember was only pictures. None of the conversations were coming back to her. The heart monitor beside her began beeping a bit louder and she took another deep breath in an attempt to calm it. Her head hurt and the beeping wasn't helping. In fact, everything hurt. Her entire body felt as if she'd been hit by a bus.

The door to her room opened and she looked up to see a nurse walking in. "Glad to see your awake Miss Sanders. That was quite a fall you suffered."

Fall? She'd fallen? "I…" she stuttered as her head began to pound harder. "I don't remember."

"That's normal," the nurse assured her. "Most concussion patience have loss of memory. You may experience dizziness, a ringing in your ear, nausea, but it should go away in a few days. As for the soreness, that's going to take a bit longer. I recommend lots of hot baths and bed rest. No school for the next few days. And no backpacks for the next few weeks. If your headaches get to where you can't stand them stay away from Aspirin. I recommend Tylenol but only if you absolutely need it. No need to put the baby in unnecessary risk."

The baby? "Excuse me?"

The nurse looked up from reading Claire's vitals and frowned. "You're pregnant, miss Sanders. About a month along. Just far enough for us to pick it up. You were both lucky that neither of you were severally injured in your fall."

She was pregnant? But the high school nurse… "I took a test," she whispered, "It was negative."

"The sticks aren't the most reliable source. But rest assured, your both fine. We are going to keep you here over night and then your sister-in-law will be here to get you in the morning."

Hannah? Why was Hannah picked her up? "You have someone who wants to see you," the nurse added and Claire frowned. This was a bit much to take in and her headache wasn't helping. It was as if she was hearing it all, but couldn't quite understand that the nurse was talking about her instead of someone else. She rose from her seat and stepped out the door, holding it open for the person on the other side.

"Claire!"

Claire sat up slowly and leaned back against her bed as Jewels came into her room. "Oh Claire I was so worried!"

Claire watched the nurse leave and then turned her attention to Jewels. "What happened?" she whispered.

Anger flooded Jewel's expression and she hissed out the answer. "Joshua and George. Those drunk idiots tossed you off the balcony for helping poor Brian!"

That would explain the fall. "Don't worry," Jewels added. "The police took my statement and then Allison, Andy and Brian gave there's. The officer said the boys are being escorted down town. Not only for under aged drinking but for attempted murder."

Wow. Claire took a deep breath, digesting everything. "Jewels," she began not sure how to say it.

"Oh good," Jewels sighed in relief before Claire could answer. "They told you."

Claire frowned. "How do you know?" she asked.

"The nurse told us."

"Why?"

Jewels looked away. "I um…"

"Jewels."

Jewels sighed. "Bender's here."

Claire's eyes widened. John! She couldn't remember seeing him at the party…what was he doing here? Then she began to catch on and her heart nearly stopped. Oh God. She'd said _us._ "He came storming into the hospital with Brian and came right to your side. They wouldn't let him stay and he so obviously wanted to so I told them he was your boyfriend. When they told us about your condition, they informed him that the baby was fine. Wanting to reassure the father I guess."

Oh God John knew! He knew before she did! How had he reacted? Why hadn't he come in instead of Jewels? Did he not want the baby? Not want her? Had he left? "Oh God," she repeated, leaning over and snatching the bedpan from beside her before throwing up in it. She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand and watched as Jewels moved to the bathroom, grabbed a cup of water, and returned. After rinsing out her mouth Claire settled back into the pillows and closed her eyes. "How did he…how did he take it?"

Jewels was silent for a moment, and when Claire opened her eyes she answered. "He fainted."

Huh? "He fainted?" she repeated. "Was it a good faint? Or a bad faint?"

"I don't know, Claire. He fainted before any of us could tell." She must have seen the fear on Claire's face because she added, "But don't worry. I'm sure he wants the baby as much as you do!"

Claire's eyes widened. As much as she did? Did _she _want this baby? Her heart answered her before she even had time to consider it. Of course she did. This was _her _baby. She wanted her baby. But what was she going to do. "I'm still in high school," she whispered, "I don't have a job."

"It'll work out," Jewels whispered. "You'll see."

She was going to have to tell her parents. How was she going to raise a child? And what if Bender didn't want it? Then she'd be raising one alone! And what would her friends' think. "The girls." she whispered.

"We graduate long before anyone has to know." Jewels answered. "We graduate in a month and a half. I can't even tell your pregnant and as long as you wear sweaters over your clothes no one else will either."

Jewels was right. But what about her parents. "Who called Hannah?"

Jewels smiled. "They wanted your parents' number but I gave them Hannah's. I'm not sure if your brother is going to like this but he'll like it much more than your parents will."

Claire nodded thankfully. Before either could continue they were interrupted by the door opening. "Visiting hours are over. You're friends are waiting to take you home Miss Hul."

Jewels looked like she wanted to protest but she sighed instead and leaned over Claire to hug her. "I'll be back tomorrow," she promised, "With Hannah and Clark to pick you up."

Claire smiled and hugged her back. She watched as Jewels walked out the door and then, before she could think better of it called out to her. Jewels looked back in the door. "Tell John…" What? What could she possible say? "Never mind." Jewels face fell but she nodded and walked out the door, leaving Claire alone for the night.

* * *

"Come on kids. Visiting Hours are closed." John was awake now, having woken up moment after Jewels had gone to see Claire. They hadn't let him go. Only one at a time. He took a deep breath as he stared at his hands that were hanging between his knees. He was a father. Claire was having _his _baby. He jumped when Andy laid a hand on his shoulder. "Need a lift?"

He looked up at Andy and shook his head. "Fresh Air," he answered instead and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets and marching out the door, leaving the others to watch after him. He couldn't think straight. His mind was swirling around Claire and a baby, trying desperately to visualize him as a father. He'd never thought he'd be a father. Never. Hell, he'd never thought he'd graduate high school, nevertheless be a father! And yet…He need a cigarette, and Tom was getting a visitor, whether his grandparents were still there or not!

* * *

Claire woke the next morning and immediately noticed the chair beside her bed was occupied. She smiled at the sleeping body and cleared her dry throat before calling out his name. "Clark." Clark jerked away, blearily blinking around until his gaze settled on his little sister. He took a deep breath, ran his hand through his curly red hair, and then let out the breath. "Claire," he said simply.

Hannah chose that moment to enter, dressed in her scrubs and lab coat. She was holding a clipboard with Claire's information on it, and sighing loudly. "I don't even know where to begin." She stated. She put her hand on the top of her black hair as if to smooth it down into the tie that held it, but it was already smoothed down.

"We told mom and dad that you were staying with us for a while. They don't know what happened. And they don't know your pregnant."

Well, that answered the question of whether her brother did. "What did you tell them?"

"That we had invited you to come stay with us for a while in hopes of improving your behavior after your detention." Sure, send her to the psychologist brother.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I don't need to say how disappointed I am in you, little sister. But I'm also not your parent. I'm here to help you. Both of us are," he took Hannah's hand.

"Thanks," she whispered again.

"I've already gathered your suitcases. Went in after mom and dad went to work. When we get home I want to know who the father is and what you intent to do."

She didn't know. And Hannah seemed to catch on because she squeezed her husband's hand and repeated, "After we get home. And after you've had a long bath, time to recover, and some Tylenol."

Claire smiled thankfully. She had only _thought _she hurt yesterday. Today she felt even worse. Achy from head to toe. Clark rose and pulled a wheelchair into the room and then turned to Hannah. "If you'll help her dress, I'll fill out the last of the paperwork to get us out of here."

Hannah nodded and, once dressed, Claire moved to the chair. Jewels never showed up, but when she got back to Clark's there was a message from her apologizing repeatedly. Her parents wouldn't let her leave the house because of how late she'd gotten in the night before. Claire made a mental note to call her as soon as she'd had a bath. And some painkillers.

But after the bath, and the painkillers, Claire found she really wanted to sleep. Hannah promised to call Jewels back and explain, and happily, in the guest bed in her brother's house, Claire drifted back off to sleep.

_**

* * *

Review!**_


	9. Three Letter Word

_**Chapter Nine**: **Three Letter Word**_

**

* * *

It had been three days. Three days since Claire had been thrown from a two story balcony. Three days since he'd found out he was a father. And only two since he'd discovered he was a coward. He tried to tell himself the reason he hadn't gone to see her was because he didn't know where she was. But he knew if he wanted to, he could find someone who did. No, he was afraid. Afraid and confused. And he needed time. She'd be at school today, and he could talk to her then. But what would he say?**

**His parents were home when he arrived home that morning, but both were in their bedroom. From the silence he would guess they were sleeping. Thankfully he slipped into his room, changed his clothes, grabbed his coat, and headed back out to walk to school. He need to see Claire, to talk to her. But how? And what would he say? **

**He was saved from having to speak to her when he arrived and her friend, Jewels was it? Jewels confronted him. "She's not here." He frowned down at her. They hadn't even made it in the doors yet and she'd already sought him out. "The Doctor's making her stay home till Thursday." **

**Well, at least he had more time to think about what to say, what to do. He could wait until Thursday, right? She handed him a slip of paper and then turned and left. Frowning, he opened it and looked read the words she'd written. The first part was an address, the second…**

_**Her brother works from 8am - 5pm. His wife from 7am - 7pm today and then she'll be home all day tomorrow. **_

**He looked up in surprise but Jewels, along with most of the other students, was already gone. The bell for first period rang but he couldn't seem to make his feet move toward his smoke spot with Tom. He'd have to abandon him for today, but Tom would understand once John explained. He shoved the paper into his pocket and took off in the direction of the address. **

**

* * *

The doorbell rang. Sleepily, Claire blinked away and yawned as she glanced at the clock. Who could be at the door at this hour? For a moment, she debated not answering it. But what if it was just a package or something for Hannah or Clark? Sighing she rose from the bed, carefully and stiffly, and walked down the stairs. When she opened the door she gasped. "John?" **

**He smiled at her, the same uncertain smile he'd smiled in the closet when she'd walked in. "Princess." She'd never thought she'd be so happy to hear that term of endearment. **

"**What are you doing here?" And further more how did he know **_**she **_**was here? **

"**I came to see you." Her heart fluttered and she took a step back, letting him in. He sauntered into her house, hands in his pockets, eyes roaming every inch of the foyer and living room. **

"**Nice place," he commented, "Who'd they rob?" **

"**My brother's a Psychologist. His wife's a Doctor." **

**John whistled as he turned back to her. "Deadly combination." **

"**Annoying combination," she mumbled back and put a hand to her head. Her headache was back. She opened her eyes to find John much closer to her than he had been a moment ago, with a frown on his face. **

"**You okay?" **

**She nodded. "Headache," she whispered. **

"**That from the fall or the pregnancy?" **

**And there it was. Leave it to John to just come right out and say it. "Fall," she mumbled and move around him to sit on the couch, reaching for the pills. **

**He snatched them out of her hand before she could even get the lid off. "John," she snapped, "Give me the pills."**

**He was reading the label! Frowning as he squinted to read the small print. "How do you know this is okay?" **

**She rolled her eyes and took the bottle back. "The Doctor said I could have Tylenol. Aspirin is the bad one."**

"**Oh," he shrugged and sat on the coffee table in front of her. She swallowed down the pills and leaned back gently into the couch, wincing when her muscles protested. **

"**How are you feeling?" he seemed to have trouble saying the words, as if he'd never said them before. **

"**I'm okay," she whispered back. **

**Then the silence fell between them. For a while, they sat in silence, she stared at his shirt, he stared at his boots. Then finally, he spoke. "Do you want it?" he didn't look up at her, but she looked up at him immediately. **

"**Yes." **

**The word was a whisper, but he lifted his head all the same and smiled at her. Then, she finally asked the question she'd been dying to know. "Do you?"**

**He stared at her for a minute and then shrugged. "Don't know why not." Typical John, downplay everything. **

"**Do you want me?"**

**This time she looked down, afraid of his answer. "Why Claire, what would your friends think?"**

"**I don't care," she whispered. **

"**Sure you don't. Why they aren't here." **

**He was right. And they both knew it. "No," she shook her head. "No I don't care." She looked up at him and said, "I'm having a baby, John. Our baby. I don't care what the girls say. I have more important things to worry about then whether or not I'm accepted into their social circle anymore! Like, how am I going to afford a baby? How am I going to tell my parents? How am I…" she never finished. Her emotions and the stress from this week assaulted her all at one and she broke down into sobs. **

**

* * *

John's eyes widened as he watched her, completely frozen.**

**Then, slowly, he rose from his seat, sat down beside her, and patted her back. She moved into him instantly, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. "What are we going to do?" she cried and for the first time it hit him. **_**We. They **_**were having a baby. **_**They **_**were going to raise a human being. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, trying to comfort her. Comfort wasn't something he'd ever done, or ever received. But then, no one had ever clung to him before, the way she was. **

"**I'm so scared, John," she whispered between sobs. "I'm so scared." **

**It tore at his heart to hear those words slip through her lips. But he knew how she felt. He felt the same way. "It'll be alright." His lips formed the words long before his brain registered them. "We'll figure it out, Claire. Together. We'll figure it out." **

**Her sobs grew quieter as the minutes passed and finally, only a few sniffles reached his ears. Unconsciously, while she'd been crying, he'd lowered his head to rest on top of hers. "John," she hiccupped. **

"**Yea," he answered back, just as softly. **

"**Do you love me?"**

'_**She loves you.' **_**Jewel's words echoed in his head. Did he love her? **

**He didn't answer, and she didn't press it. For a while, they sat in silence contemplating the answer to that question, then finally, when he realized she was sleeping instead of thinking, he slipped out from under her, made sure she was comfortable and then pulled out the piece of paper. On the back he wrote one single word before he slipped out of the house. One three letter word. **_**Yes.**_

* * *

**_I decided that since you had all been so patient with me, and since the last chappy was so short, I'd upload two today. But I'm going to wait to upload the rest (which is written by the way) until I get reviews. I want to make sure everyone knows it here before I delete the other story and continue on. _**

**_SO REVIEW!_**


	10. Like Father

_**Chapter Ten: Like Father**_

* * *

Tuesday came and went without incident. John didn't hear from Claire, but he contributed it to her sister-in-law being home, and the fact that no one knew his home number. He was going to keep it that way too. By Wednesday, he was getting restless waiting for her to come back to school. He barely made it through the school day before he was off to Tom's. Tom knew what was happening, but the rest of the band remained oblivious.

They played for a few hours before John finally turned toward home. When he arrived at his house, he cursed colorfully and debated on heading back to Tom's. His parents were home, and in the kitchen screaming. He slipped into the house silently, hoping to get in unnoticed. He made it all the way to his room before his parent's words finally registered in his mind.

"You worthless whore! You lazy Bitch! What happened to you? I want this house the way it used to be when I came home!"

"Yea? Well I want you the way _you _used to be! Before you hit me! Before you took your drunk anger out on me you Worthless Abusive Jackass!"

The sound of the smack made John cringe and for the first time his parents' words echoed around in his head. _The way you used to be, the way it used to be. _He stood frozen to the spot, their words sending fear through him as his mind repeated them over and over and over again. Fear clenched his heart as he closed his door and locked it. He sank to the mattress in the floor of his room and stared at the wall, not really seeing it.

_The way you used to be. _His mind was taking him back, back to when he was little boy. His father had always been a drunk, but he hadn't always been angry. The first memory John had of his family was a happy Christmas, smiles and laughs and presents. And then his father had gotten fired, and his mother had taken on two jobs and everything had changed in an instant.

His heartbeat raced as his mind continued to torment him. What if he ended up that way? In his imagination he could see him and Claire standing in a kitchen, yelling at each other. He saw himself raise his hand and he gasped as he closed his eyes to lose the image. What if he became like his father? What if he hurt her…or worse…what if he hurt their child. The scars on his body from his father seemed to hurt all of a sudden, though he knew there shouldn't be any more pain. His eyes took in the room he was sitting in and suddenly he couldn't breath.

He was going to be his father. Just like his father. No! He wouldn't! He wouldn't hurt Claire, he wouldn't hurt their child! With fear and dread battling for control of his emotions, his mind made a rash decision, one he would regret for the rest of his life.

* * *

When Claire came back to school Thursday, the entire school seemed to know about the balcony incident. Claire's memory of it was still fuzzy but she could remember the important parts. She'd remembered falling in her sleep the night before and woken up screaming. Now, she was tired, still stiff, and wishing she had already graduated from school. June couldn't come fast enough!

Jewels met her as soon as Clark dropped her of. "How are you feeling?" she asked, hugging Claire gently.

"Much better," Claire answered smiling. In fact, her mood began to improve as the day went by, right up until lunch. She had been talking to Jewels as they moved through the food line and then turned to follow her to their normal table. But Jewels didn't move to their normal table. She headed right out the doors. Claire froze where she stood, staring through wide-eyes at the swinging doors. Jewels was going to sit with Brian.

Suddenly, she felt like everyone in the school was staring at her. She looked back at the table they usually sat at to see Stacie staring at her through her own wide eyes. Stacie's gaze turned toward the door and then back to Claire as a scowl began to form.

"Here," Andy's voice cut into her thoughts and she looked back to see him standing at the swinging doors, holding them open, "Let me get that for you."

Allison stood behind her, holding her tray in both hands, her knuckles white. Claire looked back at Stacie who was now standing, hands braced on the table as she waited for Claire's decision. Thankfully, Claire didn't have to make it, her stomach made it for her. Before she could react she dropped the tray and bolted for the bathroom, throwing up her breakfast and silently cursing the baby growing in her. It wasn't Jewels who was waiting for her when Claire emerged from her stall. It was Stacie.

"I heard concussions can do that." She nodded toward the toilet as Claire froze.

"Yea," she mumbled and moved to rinse her mouth and hands.

"I can't believe what Joshua and George did to you! Those two deserve to be in Jail."

Instead of responding, she swished water around in her mouth. Stacie took this as permission to keep talking. "I mean the nerve of those guys! Who do they think they are! Losers that's what. They only have a month in jail but they lost their scholarships for football _and _got kicked off the team. It's really sad, actually."

Sad? They'd thrown her over a balcony! They needed to be in jail a _lot _longer than a month! But Claire didn't say anything. "Oh and did you hear? Bender _stole _Greg's truck Friday night! They found it at the tow yard! Can you believe that juvenile delinquent? _He _should have been the one thrown over a balcony!"

Claire forced herself not to respond and instead was saved by the bell. She left the bathroom to find Jewels and Brian waiting for her. Stacie moved around them in the other direction to head to her class and, once she was gone, Claire followed after Jewels and Brian.

"I'm glad you're okay," Brian smiled sweetly at her and her heart clenched. Now Jewels had stepped away from the group, leaving her alone with them all. But hadn't she told John that she didn't care what they thought? And on that note…she looked around the cafeteria where the students were tossing their food and heading to class.

"Where's John?"

Jewels and Brian both shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

Claire frowned. He was the one she wanted to see. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too! That she'd gotten his letter. Above all else, she wanted his arms around her. But the rest of the day was strangely John-less. It wasn't until the end of the day, when she was shoving her books into her locker and heading out to meet her brother, that she saw him.

He had stopped at the end of the hall and was staring at her like a deer stars at headlights. She looked around her and, ascertaining that no one was watching, walked over to him. "I got your note." He looked down at her but didn't smile. "It means a lot to me."

"I've been thinking," he mumbled. "Maybe you should give the baby up."

What? She stepped back from him, completely shocked. "Excuse me?"

"It's not a good idea. We don't have jobs, you don't love me, I'm not sure I love you, and neither of our groups are going to accept the other."

"But the note"

"I was appeasing a crying girl." He seemed to make up his mind about something because then he looked up at her and smirked. "Come on, Princess. You didn't really think I loved you? You with your high society and…"

She slapped him before he could finish. "You lied to me!"

"Oh get over it, Princess. I figured you'd be used to lying since your so good at it."

"I've never lied to you."

Their conversation was getting louder, and suddenly gaining the attention of those around them. Claire didn't notice.

"You've lied to those friends of yours haven't you. You lied to the Breakfast Club when you told us you wouldn't ignore us. Yet you did. Can't take what you're dishing, Clary?"

"I thought, I though we were going to do this together. I thought that…"

"You thought wrong." He looked past her then and smirked. "One for the road." And he pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. She gasped and shoved away from him. He spun away from her and was out the doors in a heartbeat. Angry she turned to head out only to come face to face with Stacie.

"Wow," Stacie stated, eyes wide.

"Stacie, it's not what you think."

"You know, Claire. I could almost accept that from Andy and Jewels. But you? Oh how the mighty fall." Her eyes lit up. "Wait until everyone knows that Claire Standish not only fell for Bender, but was rejected by him!"

"Stacie! Don't do this! We've been best friends for ever!"

"You should have thought of that first." And then Stacie was gone, swinging through the doors to find her car and pulling her phone out of her purse.

Jewels and Brian had seen the whole thing. Jewels tapped her shoulder and Claire finally came out of the shock she was in. She turned watery eyes on Brian and Jewels and took a deep breath. "Jo…Bender doesn't want me." Jewels nodded and pulled her friend into a hug and Brian patted her back. Together, they walked her to her brother's car.

Jewels promised to call her that night and Claire closed the door, turning her attention to the road. It only took a few minutes for Clark to speak. "Dad called."

"Oh?"

"Just now."

"What did he want?"

"The school nurse called him. Apparently student confidentiality only goes so far and she wanted to tell him the results were wrong and your pregnant."

Could this day possibly get any worse? "He thinks you should stay with us until you deliver. And then give the baby away for adoption. That way no one else has to know."

She closed her eyes as her already broken hurting heart tightened even more. "No." was all she said and her brother didn't press the matter. He simply nodded and remained silent. When they arrived home, she went up to her room, climbed into bed, pulled the covers over her head, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Step Up

_**Chapter Ten: Step Up**_

* * *

Friday was absolutely miserable for Claire. From the moment she'd stepped foot on campus, Stacie and the girls had made it very clear that, not only was she no longer welcome among them, but anyone who was seen with her was immediately tossed to the bottom of the social status pool. In the classes she had with her old friends, they moved away when she sat down, most of the time not saying a word to her. By the time lunch came around, the entire school knew her new status as social outcast.

But Jewels was waiting for her in front of the cafeteria, and just that small bit of comfort was enough. "Long day?" Jewels asked with a smile on her face as Claire approached her. Claire simply nodded, her pink lips draw into a firm line of depression. "Well, welcome to the rest of the outcasts' world!" She wrapped her arm around Claire's and said, "Come on, let's get some food and go eat with the rest of them."

The rest of them consisted of Brian, who grinned from ear to ear when he saw Jewels and offered her half of his sandwich that he had packed, and Andy and Allison, who were whispering to each other about something they didn't think the rest of the group needed to hear. When Claire sat down, they grew quiet.

"How are you feeling, Claire?" Leave it to Andy to always be concerned. No matter how bad she'd treated him.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brian asked before eating the piece of sandwich he'd just offered to Claire.

"For being a bitch to you. I should have come to sit here long before they through me out."

"Yea, you should have," Allison was glaring at her but when Andy nudged her she sighed. "But its whatever."

And just like that the group welcomed her back in. For a moment, Claire simply observed them all, listening to them talk and laugh and answering questions when they came her way. It was new to her, feeling accepted without having to change anything. And it was odd how they had just openly given her forgiveness and welcomed her back in. This, she realized, was _true _friendship. This was what it was supposed to be like.

"Has anyone seen Bender?"

And then her world stopped. She looked down immediately, suddenly very interested in her food. Allison nudged Andy and he frowned. "What, I haven't seen him all day."

"He's not here," Jewels answered, though she looked at Claire as she said it. "That friend of his, Tom I think his name is, has been alone all day.'

Claire tried to tell herself she didn't care. But she just couldn't. She really liked Bender. And when she'd read the note he'd left her, she could almost say she might even love him. But now? Now he'd abandoned her, and what's more he'd abandoned their baby.

The conversation around the table continued but Claire didn't really pay attention to it. Instead, she sat back and went over the last two months in her head. In two months she'd met the Breakfast Club, lost her social status, made new friends, lost her virginity, gotten pregnant, fallen in love, and been left. Not to mention she'd been almost killed, and her parents were no longer speaking to her unless she gave up her baby, which wasn't an option. What on earth had happened to the old Claire Standish?

* * *

John had never really been a chain smoker. But today, he might as well have been. The cigarette butts that littered the ground around his feet could have easily filled a coke can, and he really didn't care. He took another deep pull on the cigarette in his hands and sighed, watching the smoke leave his lips. He needed to quite this habit. He knew he did. But right now was probably not the right time. No, right now he definitely needed the release the nicotine was giving him.

He swore as the familiar sound of that damn truck approaching reached his ears. Here comes Andy. He debated getting up from the steps of his house and heading in. His parents had been gone all day at work, not even noticing that their son had stayed home and was still in bed when they left. He could just slip inside and Andy would drive right pass.

Except, he couldn't seem to make his legs move. So instead, he remained where he was and watched as Andy pulled up to the side of the road, cut the truck off, and hopped out. He was alone again, and the way he looked at John was all the 'heads up' John needed. Andy had come to talk about Claire.

"Mind if I sit."

"It's a free country, Sporto."

Andy sat down next to him and frowned at the smoke. But he didn't comment on it. In fact, he didn't say anything at all for a long while. Then finally he sighed. Figures he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"About Claire."

"What about her?"

"She's not doing so well." Panic weaseled its way through his haze and he tensed unconsciously. "Stacie and the others found out about you two and have rejected her."

He relaxed. "Boo hoo," he stated, "Bout time miss princess got kicked off that fucking high horse."

"And her parents found out about the baby."

He waited, not willing to sound concerned, and once Andy figured out that he wasn't about to ask questions, he continued. "They told her not to come home. They want her to stay at her brother's until the baby is born, and then give it away. Otherwise, they are cutting her off and disinheriting her."

It figured the one thing her parents agreed on would be something that hurt her. He rolled his eyes at the irony of the situation. "So she's gona give it up." Damnit. He wasn't supposed to care. He put his lips around the cigarette and decided to leave them there to keep from saying anything else.

"No. She's not. She wants the baby. Her brother is going to support her until the baby is born, and then she's going to find a job and take care of the two of them."

Claire Standish, miss prim and proper. Yea, he could see that happening. She'd be working two jobs to take care of her and that baby. She'd have to slum it up with the rest of the world. She'd be denied all the niceties she'd grown up with, all the pretty clothes and shoes and cars. She wouldn't last.

"It's going to ruin her life." And what was the point of the damn cigarette if he couldn't keep his mouth shut? He tossed it under his boot and extinguished it.

"She says she doesn't care. She wants the baby, and she's going to do anything she can to keep it. Which brings me to my next point."

Without warning his hand knocked John upside the head. "Ow!" John leapt to his feet away from Andy. "What the hell was that for?"

"Got any sense or do I need to hit you again?"

"What?"

Andy smiled at him. "I promised Allison I'd smack some sense into you. Do you need another smack or did that one do the trick?"

John rubbed the back of his head and glared at Andy. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to be a man and step up."

That hurt almost as much as the smack had. "You wouldn't know anything about that."

"I wouldn't have left Allison if she'd gotten pregnant. I would step up. Go get a job to support us, make sure she was happy and comfortable. We might not start out with much, but she would never have to worry about being on her own."

"Claire doesn't want me to be around."

"You're an idiot if you think that. She's in love with you. It's as plain as day to anyone that looks at her. Why do you think Stacie got mad? Claire could have easily denied anything having to do with you, but she couldn't deny the way she looks at you, or acts around you. She loves you, and you broke her heart. What's more you abandoned her and your baby."

John didn't say anything, he didn't even look at Andy. Andy gave a sarcastic half laugh before adding, "You know, when you told us about your family, about your parents, I would have thought you would do _anything _not to be like them." He rose. "Guess I was wrong."

He moved around John and headed for his truck before John even registered his words. Angrily John spun and shouted, "You don't know anything about it! I left Claire _because _I don't want to be like him. I don't want to hurt them like he does!"

"So you abandoned them instead. Nice Bender. Maybe we'll start calling you Junior."

"Fuck you, Andy!"

Without missing a beat Andy yanked open his door and yelled back, "Step up, John." Then slammed his door, started the truck and took off down the road.

"Stupid Jock," John swore. But he knew Andy was right. He needed to be there for Claire and their baby. No, he _wanted _to be there for them. But how?

Slowly, any idea began to form in his head. It would be a long shot, but maybe, just maybe it might work. He snatched his coat from the ground, shrugged into it and then took off running toward Tom's house. He hoped to heaven above that this worked.

**_

* * *

REVIEW! _**


	12. Prom

_**Chapter Ten: Prom**_

* * *

It was a week later when the news finally hit Claire. John had dropped out of high school. At the moment, she came to realize that, though she had pretend to accept that they were not going to be a couple, and that he wasn't going to be a part of his child's life, she had still clung to the hope that maybe he'd come around and talk to her again. Maybe he'd change his mind.

The news delivered her a brutal reality check. Not only was he not going to be a part of their child's life, but he had just robbed her of any moments they could have had in the month left before they graduated.

Prom was in four days, though she never understood why they made prom so close to graduation. Most people were worried about colleges, not what dress to wear and who they were going with. Though, she had to admit, it was a welcome break. Four days of not having to stress about life after high school. The only thing she had to stress about, was the fact that the dress she had bought wouldn't fit anymore.

"What am I going to do?" she cried, sitting in the floor of her bedroom. Allison was frowning down at her from the bed and Jewels was patting her back. Hannah held the dress in her hands and turned it over and over as if spinning it would help it expand. "I don't have a dress. I don't have a date. I'm not going."

"You have to go!" Jewels cried and looked to Allison for support, who simply nodded.

"She's making me go," Allison mumbled.

"But I don't have a date. Or a dress."

"Who cares?" Jewels snatched the pink dress from Hannah's hands and flipped it inside out. "You can go without a date. The gang will all be there. It's not like your going alone. And as for the dress." she put her fingers on the piece of fabric that extended two inches away from the seam. "It's got two inches on both sides! That gives you four more inches. All we need to do is find someone who can sue it for you in less than four days! Your just lucky your feet haven't started expanding yet."

Through her tears, Claire stared at Jewels and nodded. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am. Now, who do we know that has a seamstress?"

"I can sue." Everyone turned to look at Allison who shrugged. "I'm pretty good too."

"Would you…" Claire began but Allison was already nodding.

"If you….do my hair and face again…like you did that one time…but better, I'll let your dress out. Call it even."

Claire was up off the floor and hugging Allison in a heartbeat! "It's a deal!" She cried happily while Allison simply pulled away from her, giving her a 'stop touching me' look. "Oh Andy's going to die when he sees what we can turn you into!"

"Well, since that seems to be settled why don't you girls bring your dresses over here Saturday. I'll kick Clark out and we can order pizza and have a girl day before you go to prom."

"That sounds great!" Jewels exclaimed and Allison just nodded. It was odd having Allison around all the time. In the week between Claire joining the group again and now, the girls had actually stared getting along. Jewels _loved _Allison and Claire so it was only natural that all three hung out.

Claire had been there when both Andy and Brian had asked their girls to prom. She'd smiled for them, truly happy for them, and had been looking around for John, secretly hoping that maybe, just maybe, he was going to show up to ask her. But now that news had finally spread that he was gone, Claire was having a difficult time getting excited for Prom.

But she refused to rain on all of her friends' parade. They were excited. Allison and Brian had never been to an event like this before, and Jewels and Andy were just excited about getting to go with their significant others. Claire wouldn't pity herself, she wouldn't mope or ruin her friends' day. She was going to start considering others first right now, because, when her baby came, her world was going to revolve around it. She refused to be like her parents. She wouldn't be selfish, she wouldn't be juvenile. She was going to be a loving, doting parent who put her child's needs first.

For the first time that day, she smiled a true smile. Absentmindedly, she rubbed at her stomach. Things were going to be just fine.

* * *

They had been true to their word. For most of the night, Claire had not been left alone. The Breakfast Club stayed at her table laughing and joking and having a good time. If they danced, they drug her out to dance with them. But eventually, she shooed them away and watched as they danced on the dance floor together, Brian looking something like a chicken with its head cut off, and Andy and Allison just swinging their hips and arms together. What mattered most to Claire were the smiles on all of their faces. They were happy, and through them, so was she.

"We've got a new band for you tonight," the announcer called as the last band finished their song and left the stage. "Just signed a record deal a week ago…" She yawned, rose, and headed toward the bathroom.

She nearly gagged when she entered the bathroom. Someone was having sex in the stall closest to the door. She made sure to slam the door closed behind her and head to the stall furthest from them. How gross was that? She huffed as she washed her hands and looked up in the mirror just in time to see Joshua! But he was in jail! He staggered out, giggling and zipping his pants up followed by…"Stacie!"

Stacie must not have heard her, and neither seemed to notice as they shoved out the door, still giggling and completely drunk. When had he gotten out! Though, if she thought about it, it wasn't so surprising. His family _did _have money. Ugh. She stayed in the bathroom for a while, listening as the songs changed over and over again. And then finally the band took a break and she headed back out.

The group was at her table when she arrived and the lights turned low just as she sat down. "You okay?" Andy asked and she smiled and nodded.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. This year's homecoming, King and Queen."

Claire rolled her eyes and glanced back at her group to see them all staring at her. Or rather, trying not to stare at her. Allison was chewing gum and looking around, Andy kept looking at her and looking away, Jewels looked worried and fidgety and Brian kept looking like he wanted to say something and then changing his mind.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Andy and Jewels said together and then looked away.

"Right."

It was no surprise when Stacie and Joshua won homecoming King and Queen. "After he tried to kill you!" Jewels cried in exasperation.

"It's not even worth it," Claire promised, defusing the situation. A recorded slow song began playing over the speakers and slowly, couples made their way to join the homecoming king and queen on the floor. Andy pulled Allison with him, and Jewels politely asked Brian who blushed and followed her. Claire smiled as she watched her friends.

"What's a matter, Claire? Not even good enough for the freaks to dance with you?" George's voice caused chills to race up and down her spine and her stomach rolled. Baby didn't like George either apparently.

"Go away, George." She didn't even turn to look at him.

"You're pathetic, Claire. But then, no wonder. Who wants to dance with a…"

"May I have this dance?" Claire's heart stopped as she turned wide eyes up to the man standing in front of her. John was bent at the waste, hand held out to her, eyes glistening as he waited for her hand.

"John," she whispered. He smiled, a bemused smile and her eyes dropped to take in the rest of his outfit. She couldn't believe he was wearing black dress shoes, black slacks and a white shirt over which, a black coat had replaced his white one. A red bandanna wrapped around his neck and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked. "You dropped out of school…"

"Where have you been the last hour?" he asked back, slowly moving to the music and ignoring the couples around them who were gaping at them.

"Um, in the bathroom?"

He laughed. "I'm with the band."

She frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the band that just played, is my band. I'm lead guitar. Tom's vocals. Hank's drums, Larry's base. We signed a record deal last week. Our first album hit's the shelves next month."

"You got a record deal!" She gasped. "That's why you dropped out?"

He nodded. She looked away. "Congratulations," she whispered. But she couldn't really feel it. He was moving on to bigger and better things.

"You look beautiful tonight, Claire." He whispered into her ear and she jerked her head up to stare at him.

"Thank you." she whispered. "You don't look bad either."

He shrugged. "not really my style, but hey, when in Rome…" he frowned and she laughed.

"Dress like the Romans?"

"Something like that." They laughed together and then John pulled her closer to him, his hands holding her as close to him as he could get her. "It's weird," he whispered into her hair. Her head was spinning. Why was he dancing with her? Or even speaking to her for that matter?

"What's weird?" she asked instead.

He lowered a hand between them and caressed her belly through her dress. "There's a human in there, you know. It's just weird."

Okay, too much. She took a step back. "John, I can't…"

"I pushed the band to get the record deal. Well that's a lie, I went around there back and gave our cd to a guy I know. It was a long shot but I just had to try."

"Um…okay." She stared up at him in confusion.

"I had to take the chance. Because I want to do this."

"Do what?" be in a band?

"Us."

She stopped swaying. The music slowly died, their surroundings drifted away, and Claire stared up at John in complete shock. "What?"

"I want to do this. I want to be with you. And have a baby. So I had to get a job. Make money to support you."

"This…was for me?"

He smiled. "Well, I get something out of it too, but yea."

Tears came to her eyes as she took in his words. "But, you left. You said you didn't love me."

He looked down. "I just. Don't want to be my pops, ya know?"

Oh God did she know. "Do you love me?" as the words left her lips she had a flash back of finding the note only to have him deny it later. But he'd never said it.

John looked like he was about to answer when Tom came out of the crowd and grabbed him. "Come on, we're back on." He looked like he wanted to say something more but Tom drug him through the crowd.

Jewels grabbed her immediately. "What did he say?" she asked. Claire sat back down in her chair slowly, digesting everything.

"He wants to do this. He wants us to be a family."

"I knew he loved you!" Jewels cried excitedly. The sound of instruments being plugged back in reached their ears and Claire shook her head.

"He didn't say it." She stated. "I asked him if he loved me and he didn't…"

"Well of course he does! He said he wants to be a family."

But he hadn't said he loved her.

"We've got a bit of surprise for you all tonight," Tom's voice reached them and they looked up to see the band on stage, John holding his guitar patiently next to Tom and the mike. "Claire Standish. Could you please come toward the stage." Tom grinned at her as he asked and the spot light found her immediately. Oh god she was going to be sick.

"Go!" Jewels whispered to her and Claire rose, trying to ignore the looks she was getting from the students she passed by. She reached the center of the room, just before the stage and looked up, every muscle shaking at the sudden attention. John took the mic as he looked down at her.

"Claire Standish," he stated, then fumbled for something in his pocket. A gasp echoed around the room as pulled out a jewelry boxed and bent down to her level. He took the mic from Tom, opened the box and finished, "Will you marry me?"

The room was silent as everyone stared at her. She could almost hear the shock and disbelief running through the crowd. She looked up at John and took a deep breath. "Yes." The students went wild! John dropped the mic, jumped from the stage and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you" he stated over and over again and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered once he finally pulled away from her and kissed her, right there in front of everyone.

"Find a replacement for the rest of the night," John called up to Tom who shrugged and snatched John's guitar from his back. "I'll do double."

The music started back up, people were still clapping, and all Claire could do was grin like an idiot at the man in front of her. The father of her child. He leaned toward her and whispered, "I wanna make a stop before I take you home."

She nodded as they headed through the crowd, following him.

And that's how John Bender and Claire Standish found themselves back in the small closet, engaged, expecting a baby, and in the same compromising position that had gotten them into this trouble in the first place.

**__****_

* * *

REVIEW! THAT'S ALL FOLKS! _**


End file.
